Eternos
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: El primer encuentro de Raven Charming y Dexter Queen no estuvo lo que se dice de cuento. Sin embargo el destino vuelve a unirlos diez años después. Las extrañas visiones que los separaron la primera ves regresan sin embargo ella ya no cree en los cuentos de hadas así que esta ves quizás puedan tener el efecto contrario. AU
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una historia nueva. Aclaro que es AU. Espero que no les cueste mucho agarrarle la onda a los nombres. Por ahora esto será solo una pequeña introducción. Espero y les guste._

 _Querido diario:_

 _Yo siempre creí que lo reconocería en el momento de verlo, pero no fue tan fácil. Y es que en sus ojos no se notaba ni una pisca de maldad. Pero es eso lo que hacen las brujas, yo ya debería de saberlo. Te engañan con miradas dulces y palabras amables._

 _Es que veras que soy más torpe que un cuervo de tres patas, si es que existen, ya lo sabes. Y otra vez me caí, en medio del parque, manchando mi vestido celeste, ese que solo he usado dos veces antes. Casi me pongo a llorar, más por la regañina que de seguro me daría mi mamá que por el vestido. Y por si fuera poco Apple y Briar ya habían llegado al castillo de tubos así que estaba completamente sola._

 _Entonces él se acercó, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos de un morado que se creería imposible. Dijo que su nombre era Dexter Queen, era un nombre raro pero hasta algo bonito. "Raven" conteste y acepte su mano. Entonces lo supe, él era la bruja mala de mi cuento, del que mamá siempre dice que me debo de cuidar. Chase piensa que exagere y no debí de gritarle todas las cosas feas que le dije pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Quieres saber que hizo que me diera cuenta? Tuve unas alucinaciones rarísimas:_

· _Un libro siendo abierto._

· _Una chica idéntica a él solo que algunos años mayor._

· _Una chica igual de pálida pero con los ojos azules y el pelo rubio._

· _Una chica morena de grandes risos frente a un estrado._

· _Una chica de caperuza siendo mirada de forma extraña por otras personas de vestimentas sacadas de una fantasía en lo que parecía una cafetería._

· _Pájaros sobrevolando un estrado sobre un acantilado con espejos flotantes._

 _Bueno, esta será la corta introducción, espero y les guste. La historia real empieza 10 años después cuando Raven llegue a After Ever High. Espero que apoyen este extraño proyecto con un lindo review._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Dexter

_¡Hola! Ya estoy de regreso, lo se me tarde demasiado. Pero les juro que ciertas circunstancias que no están en mi control son las culpables de todo. Espero que este primer capítulo les guste._

 **Capítulo 1: Dexter**

-Buenos días _Reinita._

Ay veces que sencillamente odio mi apellido. Y es que desde que mis compañeros tuvieron la suficiente edad para darse cuenta de lo que significa Queen no han dejado de recordármelo.

-¿Me extrañaste?- la pesada mano de Sparrow Swan golpea mi casillero dejándome acorralado.

Me pregunto cómo un hombre que estuvo a punto de irse a Rusia para estudiar en una afamada escuela de ballet logra intimidarme de tal manera. Aparte, a pesar de su altura, apenas es un año mayor que yo y no pierde oportunidad de escaparse de los partidos de futbol americano cuando el contrincante no muestra inferioridad.

-¿Otra vez molestando a mi hermanito Sparrow?

No sé si sentirme aliviado o humillado cuando escucho la tan conocida vos de Daring White, mi hermano de otra madre, defendiéndome como de costumbre.

-¿Es que como no hacerlo si es tan guapo?- pregunta el ex bailarín poniendo uno de sus brazos atrás de mi cuello.

-¿O no que si? Es que digamos que estuve trabajando en eso todo el verano.- responde Daring orgullo haciéndome bufar.

Y es que él estuvo todo el verano "corrigiendo" mi imagen. Ya que no podía seguir juntándose con un tipo que aparte de ser increíblemente torpe luce como un nerd teniendo todo para parecerse al típico badboy de las películas, piel completamente blanca, cabello negro y ojos morados (no es broma). Así que sin importarle lo que pensara me hizo que me dejara crecer un poco el pelo y me desasiera de mis suéteres de lana azul celeste y los cambiara por chamarras de cuero negras.

Hay veces que no entiendo que es lo que le ven las mujeres a Daring. No me malinterpreten, no es que este celoso (bueno, quizás un poco) pero la cuestión es que mi hermano de otra madre tiene características que cualquier jovencita envidiaría: Sus risos de un rubio platinado siempre tienen la consistencia de la ceda, su piel de un color tan pálido como la mía en lugar de enrojecerse con el sol toma un perfecto tono sonrosado que las mujeres describen como adorable, tiene unos labios que he escuchado más de una vez describir como increíblemente besables y cuando pestañea cualquier chica a considerables metros a la redonda desvanece encantada. Y por si fuera poco se preocupa más por su apariencia que básicamente cualquier chica que conozco.

-¡Sparrow!- como la mujer poderosa que sabe que es Duchess Hood llego a interrumpir la pequeña conversación que su mejor amigo había comenzado con Daring- Necesito a ayuda con tú ya sabes qué y no te veo en la entrada del colegio aun.- le reclamo mientras lo tenía bien sujeto de la holgada playera verde que había decidido usar ese día.

-Tranquila, aún quedan unos minutos.- intento calmarla con obvia incomodidad.

Se dice que Sparrow entro a clases de ballet gracias a ella. Su plan inicial había sido tomar guitarra (que es lo que toca ahora en la banda que formo con el par de chicos que lo siguen a todos lados cual sombras) pero cuando fue a inscribirse en una academia de artes algo reconocida la vio bailando y fue flechazo inminente. O al menos eso dicen ya que si le preguntas a él asegura que lo que sucedió es que su madre vio la clase y al recordar sus sueños frustrados de ser bailarina decidió meterlo a esa clase sin preguntarle antes que opinaba.

-Hola Duchess.- saludo Daring haciendo uso de los "poderes" de sus pestañas.

-Ah, hola Daring.- la mencionada cambiando todo su lenguaje corporal a uno de obvia coquetería- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Esplendidas como siempre, fui a un tour por Europa, me encargue de arreglar al muchacho aquí presente y aun tuve tiempo para mantenerme en forma para volver a ser el capitán del equipo de futbol y el mejor en esgrima… de los hombres.- tan modesto como siempre.

Es que Daring es bueno en básicamente todo. Desde su primer año fue el capitán del equipo de americano y si no fuera por cierta chica de cabello negro con rayos celestes sería el mejor espadachín de la escuela. Y es que Darling Redford es, en pocas palabras, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido. Aparte es sumamente inteligente y a pesar de ser la reina de una actividad en la que básicamente todos los miembros son hombres (incluyéndome) con excepción de ella siempre luce tan hermosa y femenina como cualquier otra chica. Como si todo lo dicho no fuera suficiente se puede agregar que así como Daring y yo somos hermanos de otra madre Darling es nuestra hermana y a pesar de que es mujer y nueve meses mayor que nosotros siempre he sentido una conexión más fuerte que con ninguna otra persona del mundo, como si alguna vez hubiéramos compartido el vientre.

-Me imagino que estuviste muy ocupado.- dice la chica buscando que sus ojos verdes muestren una dulzura incongruente con el tono de reclamo que acaba de tomar- Seguramente por eso no tuviste tiempo para tu novia ¿no es así?

Cualquiera que no conociera a Duchess creería que verdaderamente estaba indignada por el escaso trato que el chico perfecto After Ever High (mi escuela) le dedicaba a su amiga. Sin embargo la relación que esos dos mantienen es bastante… peculiar y honestamente para Lizzie Cheshire mientras que el joven Snow le dé su lugar como la reina de su vida no le importa que prefiera pasar sus tardes con sus amigos en lugar de con ella. Lo que verdaderamente molesta a la joven pelirroja de 17 años, Duchess, es que (como todo buen mujeriego que mi hermano era antes de empezar a salir con Lizzie) Daring la había besado y llevado al cine tan solo dos días antes de que él finalmente "sentara cabeza". Y aunque nunca lo dirá en vos alta ella aún espera que él decida reanudar el atisbo de romance que llegaron a tener.

-En realidad estaba por ir con ella cuando vi a mi hermanito y decidí venir a saludarlo.- contesta Daring revolviéndome el pelo a pesar de que soy un par de centímetros más alto que él- Así que si me permiten, buscare a mi reina de corazones.

El par de ex bailarines se va atrás del rubio, aunque toman distintos rumbos, dejándome solo. Aunque la nueva condición no dura demasiado ya que mi mejor amigo llega desde el otro lado del pasillo sonriendo y agitando la mano.

-¡Hey Dex!- saluda con un brillo en los ojos- ¿No estas emocionado por regresar a la escuela?

-Hola Hunter.- saludo de regreso mientras saco las cosas de mi casillero- ¿Quieres qué sea honesto?

-¡Oh vamos! Si a ti te encanta todo eso de la tecnología y las ciencias y así.- me dice.

-Quizás sí pero… no sé. No es como los hubiera dejado de ver a nadie importante durante el verano y siempre puedo estudiar en mi casa.- le explico mientras empezamos a caminar, tenemos Economía doméstica a primer hora y nadie quiere tener problemas con la maestra Baba Blanca el primer día de clases.

-Sabes, a mí se me hace que lo que tú necesitas es una novia.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo algo incómodo- Aparte ¿De dónde quieres que yo saque una?

-¡Dexter!

La dulce vos de Cupido Lockes, mi mejor amiga, se escucha no muy lejos. Hunter y yo la saludamos con las manos mientras ella se acerca junto a dos de sus mejores amigas. Una, Blondie, una chica pelirosa de grandes ojos azules no deja de mirar su celular donde seguramente hace apuntes de todo lo que ve para después grabarlo y subirlo a su canal de chismes de la escuela. En cambio la otra, Ashlynn Huntsman, una guapísima chica de tercer año con flores sobre la parte rapada de su cabello castaño y ropa de materiales amigables con el medio ambiente intenta no ser tan obvia mientras mira de reojo a mi amigo.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunta Cupido mientras juega con uno de los mechones que ha pintado de rosa de sus rubios rizos.

-Muy bien, gracias.- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Ashlynn.- saluda Hunter a la castaño mientras un casi imperceptible sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

-Hola… Hunter.- responde la aludida mientras el mundo parece desaparecerse para esos dos.

-¿Ya vieron a las chicas nuevas? Hay una que haría la pareja perfecta con Daring y su hermano esta súper hotty.- comenta Blondie rompiendo la pequeña burbuja que se había formado entre el par.

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero no olvides que Daring tiene novia.- le recuerda el ojiverde.

-Y bien que le hacía falta, el idiota ligaba con cada chica que se parase a su lado.- dice mi mejor amiga indignadamente.

-Tranquila, que ya vez cómo ha cumplido con su promesa y no la ha engañado con nadie a pesar de que muchas de las chicas se le siguen insinuando.- defiendo a mi hermano mientras le sobo la espalda con una sonrisa a mi amiga.

-Lo sé.

Las chicas se despiden de nosotros y continúan con su camino. Mi mejor amigo las sigue con la mirada y veo a Ashlynn mirar atrás un segundo antes de volver a mirar al frente con obvio nerviosismo.

-Deberías pedirle una cita ya, antes de que alguien te la robe.- le recomiendo.

-¿A quién?- se intenta hacer el inocente.

-Bien tú sabes a quien y si aún tienes dudas te puedo decir que traía una falda a cuadros verde agua, chaleco café y una blusa verde con un listón naranja.- le digo mientras maldigo todo el tiempo que pase de compras con Daring.

-Era color mostaza.- murmura mi amigo

-¿Disculpa?

-El listón de su blusa, era color mostaza.- no puedo evitar reírme mientras pienso que quizás no estoy tan mal después de todo y él aunque no tan fuerte se me une- Pero de todos modos, no podría hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto curiosa.

-Es un año mayor que nosotros.

-¡Y eso qué!

-¿Cómo que eso qué? Si yo fuera el mayor no habría problema, pero es ella. Las chicas salen con hombres más grandes y no viceversa.

-Oh vamos. Eso es una tontería y lo sabes. Aparte Daring tuvo una cita con Duchess y también es un año mayor que nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero es diferente.

Me rindo y niego con la cabeza. Ellos dos se gustan desde el año pasado, es más que obvio, y no puedo creer que por un estereotipo sin sentido no estén juntos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no sales con Cupido?- me cambia el tema.

-¿Por qué saldría con ella? Solo somos amigos.- contesto levantando un poco los hombros mientras reanudo la marcha.

-¿Estás seguro? Por qué a mí me parece que podría haber algo más, aparte de que es muy bonita.- insiste a lo que le respondo negativamente.

Por supuesto que Cupido es bonita. Muy bonita con sus sonrisas tímidas y su vitalidad característica. Aparte de que es una gran amiga y siempre tiene un buen consejo de dar. Pero nunca podría verla como nada más que eso, como una amiga, una consejera. La cuestión es que ya hay alguien en mi corazón, pero eso no se lo puedo decir a Hunter. ¡Creería que estoy loco! Y es que solo la he visto una vez en mi vida, cuando aún éramos unos niños. Tenía su cabello castaño recogido en un par de trenzas y se había caído en el barro manchando su vestido de lodo lo que la hacía ver increíblemente adorable. Como buen caballero que mi padre me había enseñado a ser la ayude a levantarse y fue cuando vi sus ojos, de un azul tan perfecto que definitivamente le quitarían el aliento a cualquiera, que supe que no me enamoraría de nadie más. Pero entonces sucedió la cosa más extraña del mundo y unas visiones invadieron mis ojos y creo que los suyos también porque cuando estas acabaron me grito bruja y salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Mira Dexter! Haya esta Hopper.- interrumpe mis pensamientos Hunter.

Pero cuando levanto la vista para buscar a mi otro amigo a quien veo es alguien completamente distinto. Una chica de camisola azul, shorts de mezclilla, y mallones morados se gira haciendo que su hermoso cabello castaño se mueva junto una trencita morada un poco más larga que el resto. Y entonces los veo, enmarcados por unas gafas color negro, esos ojos…

· La versión femenina de Daring con los brazos abiertos frente a un estrado.

· Un hombre enano de sombrero alto y lanudo abriendo una puerta efusivamente.

· La misma chica charlando animadamente con la versión femenina de Hopper.

· La chica castaña en actitud de ser genial y estar dando una plática muy importante.

· Un chico rubio con corona hablando con la boca tapada.

· El par de rubios que ya había visto antes hablando con una Cupido sin mechones de cabello rosa y con vestido azul.

 _¿Y bueno? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí porque me esforcé muchísimo en este capítulo. Sé que Cupido técnicamente es el apellido de nuestra querida pelirosa pero siento que sería raro llamarla C.A. así que me limitare a no ponerle apellido a Blondie. Lo de que los personajes tienen distintas edades es básicamente porque no creo que en todas las vidas puedan coincidir exactamente. Y hablando de eso aclaro que saque el título de mi fanfic de un libro que trata sobre reencarnación pero que la historia no tiene nada que ver. Espero sus reviews y ojala se den un tiempo para checar el resto de mis historias._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Raven

_Bueno, no he visto mucho entusiasmo por esta nueva historia pero le tengo mucha fe y ya tengo casi toda la trama preparada así que no planeo abandonarla. En fin, vamos a empezar con nuestro segundo capítulo._

 **Capítulo 2: Raven**

/ _Bring me down… can´t nothing Bring me down… your love is to high Bring me down… can´t nothing Bring me down, I said._ /

-¡Auch!- chillo cuando alguien arranca uno de mis audífonos de la oreja.

Enojada me giro para encarar a mi molesto hermano que me ve con expresión divertida. A su lado Apple me mira perpleja y alcanzo a escuchar las risitas de Briar que trata sin mucho éxito de ser disimulada.

-Te habla mamá.- dice mientras sus ojos, de un azul casi idéntico al mío, brillan de picardía.

Aguanto el aire cuando me giro a mirarla, con sus carnosos labios formando una mueca y las cejas torcidas, está molesta, como siempre.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto usando ese tono súper dulce que Apple suele usar.

-Briar nos estaba contando sobre sus nuevas perforaciones.- contesta con una sonrisa tiesa.

-Sí, ya las vi, son lindas. ¿Y eso qué?

No es mentira, en realidad son geniales. Pero son justamente el tipo de cosas que si yo o mi hermana insinuáramos siquiera querernos hacer nos crucificaría. Pero, obviamente, mamá no la juzga a ella. Apple y Briar han sido mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria así que básicamente la perfecta Snow Charming (alias mamá) ha terminado por aceptarla como otra de sus hijas sin por eso ponerle las mismas reglas que a las propias. Así que mientras la encantadora pelirroja del asiento trasero se siga comportando como toda una princesa no importa que algo similar a un dragón de plata haya echo tres perforaciones en su oreja derecha.

-¿Cómo qué y eso qué?- me cuestiona en un tono exageradamente indignado- Deberías de mostrarle un poco de respeto y escucharla.

-No importa Snow, enserio.- interviene la dueña de las dichosas perforaciones, lo que agradezco- Ya le conté a Raven sobre ellas el otro día cuando la acompañe a teñirse el pelo. De hecho yo quería hacerme unos rayitos rosas, pero veras que no se ven muy bien cuando una tiene el pelo rojo.

Veo a mi madre tensar las manos alrededor del volante de su camioneta último modelo cuando escucha la mención del tinte de cabello y no puedo evitar sonreír satisfecha. Digamos que no odio a mi madre, simplemente hay veces que pienso que por más que mis hermanos intenten hacerme sentir distinto, no encajo en esta familia.

Puede que todo iniciara el día que Snow le dijo a Apple que si ella fuera una princesa sería Blanca Nieves "la más hermosa de todas". Yo de inocente le fui a preguntar yo cual sería y la muy… favoritista de mi progenitora había contestado que en todos los cuentos se necesitaba a una linda y amable princesa, que no me preocupara por eso.

-Eso no importa, Raven debería aprender que no es la única persona en el planeta tierra.- alega Snow haciéndome bufar- Yo escuche todos sus argumentos sobre el por qué debería dejar que te cortaras y pintaras parte del pelo de violeta así que ahora tu escucha a Briar sobre lo que le hizo a su oreja.

-Chase también se tiño el pelo…- digo entre dientes, no la odiare a ella pero si odio que me trate como si fuera la oveja negra de la familia (aunque debo admitir que siempre me ha gustado ese color).

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclama Apple desde su lugar en el asiento trasero- Y vamos tarde, deberíamos apurarnos.

-Pero recuerden lo que siempre les digo.- canturrea Snow repentinamente alegre.

-Las princesas siempre llegan un poco tarde, solo lo justo para hacer su entrada triunfal.- recitan las mejores amigas antes de soltar una risita.

-Pero yo no soy una princesa así que…- nos recuerda el único varón del automóvil abriendo la puerta- Nos vemos mamá.

El resto de las puertas se abren en sincronía mientras cada quien se despide a su modo. Yo cruzo el coche por el frente mientras veo de reojo a la fauna humana que se convertirán en mis compañeros de instituto por el resto del ciclo escolar. Justo cuando estoy a punto de unirme a mis hermanos (y mejor amiga de hermana) alguien me toma del hombro. Sobresaltada me giro para encontrarme con los grisáceos ojos de la mujer que me trajo al mundo.

-Hija,- mi corazón dio un brinco al escucharla llamarme así- No olvides que sin importar lo… rebelde que puedes llegar a ser eres una Charming, antes que todo.

Asiento antes de liberarme de su agarre y dar una pequeña carrerita para quedarme parada al lado de mi hermana.

Apple, Chase y yo somos trillizos, aunque verdaderamente no nos parecemos demasiado. Empecemos por el cabello: mientras que el de mi hermano es de un tono blanquecino pero con la suficiente movilidad como para hipnotizar a un ciego, el mío rebelde a más no poder (por eso lo uso corto) haciende varios tonos hasta convertirse en castaño, en contraste mi perfecta hermana se quedó en el punto medio con un espectacular dorado. En cambio en los ojos el contraste no es tan espectacular; Chase y yo los tenemos azules y grandes, aunque todos dicen que los míos son desarmantes (aun no entiendo a que se refieren), en cambio mi hermanita los tiene más pequeños y grises. Finalmente esta la sonrisa, donde Apple arrasa, Chase agrada y yo… bueno yo me lavo muy bien los dientes. Finalmente tenemos la vestimenta: mi hermano no usa armadura porque el reglamento no lo permite pero está totalmente obsesionado con lo medieval, y como en casi todo las hermanas somos polos opuestos, Apple como buena manzanita trae un traje sastre con falda rojo (corbata dorada y medias de red incluidas) y yo mallones y playera morados, short y camisola azules (lentes de marco negro, lo único que me permiten usar negro, incluidos).

-No puedo creer que al fin estemos aquí.- dijo Apple maravillada- Es como un sueño.

Ella siempre ha querido entrar a esta escuela. Y es que es en pocas las únicas dos maneras de entrar aquí son: teniendo cantidades exorbitantes de dinero (que es el caso de nosotros cuatro) o siendo increíblemente talentoso en alguna de las muchísimas actividades que ofrece este lugar. Por ahí se dice que si quieres ser alguien en este país tienes que estudiar en esta preparatoria, de hecho las universidades se pelean cual fieras por sus alumnos.

-Tengo que organizar una fiesta.- murmuro Briar antes de tomar a mi hermana de la mano y jalarla escaleras arriba- ¡Tenemos que inscribirnos en el consejo estudiantil!

-¡Espera!- le ruega su mejor amiga que frena en seco haciéndola estrellarse con su espalda- Raven ¿Vienes?- me pregunta con esa sonrisa que puede hacer que todo ser del sexo masculino tenga la necesidad de ayudarla.

-No gracias, eso no es lo mío.- respondo.

-Pero si entraras a música conmigo ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!-exclamo casi asustada de que ella insinué que no estaré ahí- No faltaría ni en un millón de años.

-Entonces puedes venir, de seguro que se inscribe para ambas actividades en el mismo lado.- insiste.

Quiero a mi hermana, a pesar de que hay veces que secretamente la llamo "señorita perfección" despectivamente dentro de mi cabeza. Suele ser muy amable y tiene una extraña obsesión por ayudar a todo el que pueda, aunque hay veces que debo decir puede llegar a ser muy ególatra, en general podría decir que es una gran persona. Pero simplemente necesito un poco de espacio para mí.

-Enserio que no, planeo ir a mi casillero antes.

Apple me mira anhelante un segundo más antes de permitirle a Briar seguir remolcándola. Yo suspiro aliviada de poder estar un momento lejos de todo ese mundo perfecto de princesas y empiezo a caminar.

-Así que la señorita está muy ocupada como para acompañar a su hermana a anotarse a las actividades.- me reclama mi hermano, había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-No es por eso y lo sabes.-le digo sin hacerle mucho.

-Sí, lo sé.- acepta- Pero recuerda que somos tu familia.

Lo veo agitar su cabello, seguramente inconscientemente, y acelerar el paso. Chase es un buen hermano también, acepto pintarse un mechón de pelo de rojo para que Snow me permitiera teñirme mi trenza. Es bastante noble y sigue las reglas a rajatabla, lo que hay veces que lo hace algo aburrido. Sin embargo nunca he tenido mucha relación con él ya que hasta este año él iba a una escuela de puros hombres y mi hermanita (nueve horas mayor que yo) y yo a una de puras mujeres.

Continúo mi camino, intentando mirar a las personas. Quizás podría sonreír y ver si así consigo algún amigo. Mejor no, el grupito de allá me miro como si estuviera loca.

-No es tan malo.- dice una vos desconocida a mi lado.

Sobresaltada, por segunda vez en el día, me giro para encontrarme con la persona más extraña que podría imaginarme. Alta, bastante, de piel morena y ojos ¿fucsia? enmarcados en lentes redondos del mismo color tenía su largo cabello rosa atado en dos aros uno a cada lado de la cabeza y un gracioso sombrerito sobre la cabeza. Detuve mi camino el suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta que mi hermano estaba siendo entrevistado por otra chica de cabello rosa y preguntarme si esta en los genes o era una novatada.

-Tranquila, estoy loca pero no soy peligrosa.- asegura la desconocida antes de reír como un ratoncito y empezar a comer una galleta que no tengo idea de donde salió.

-¿Quie…quién eres?- pregunte no sé si asustada, perpleja, confundida o las tres.

-Me llamo Madeline Breadhouse.- se presentó con una leve inclinación que contra todas las leyes de la física no movió ni un centímetro su sombrero- Pero mis amigos me llaman Maddi.

-Yo soy Raven.- conteste secamente.

-¡Oh te llamas cuerva! Eso es encantador, son animales muy inteligentes y aman las cosas brillantes. Igual que mi chisgarabís.- parloteo, dejándome súper sacada de onda- Pero como decía no es tan malo que todos sepan que estés loca.

-Pero no estoy loca.- alegue.

-Claro que si cuerva, solo alguien realmente loco traería los audífonos arrastrando por todos lados.- comento como si fuera la verdad más grande del universo.

Mire al suelo para comprobar que, efectivamente, los audífonos que Chase me había arrancado en el coche los había llevado arrastrando desde entonces. Con cuidado me agache y puse uno en una de mis orejas.

/… _poder confiar y la confusión son parte del amor_. _¡Acaso es imposible morir de amor! Unidos vamos a superar… por este amor voy a…/_

Y me reí. No estoy muy segura del por qué. Quizás por las extrañas palabras de Madeline, o por el hecho de que me llamara cuerva, por lo tonta que había sido al no fijarme lo de los audífonos, o por qué yo estaba segura de que la canción que sonara en el momento en el que me los pusiera iba a ser súper relevante.

-0-0-0-

Cuando llegue a mi casillero, después de prometerle a Maddi que comeríamos juntas y con su mejor amigo, seguía sonriendo. Parecería una tontería pero juraría que mi loca nueva amiga está hecha para mí como Briar lo está para Apple.

-Lo lamento.- me disculpe cuando choque con una pequeña muchacha afroamericana.

Su ropa parecía echa de sombras, con la excepción de las rayas rojas de su suéter y una pañoleta del mismo color que le servían para controlar sus risos.

-No importa.- contesto apenas en un suspiro mientras cerraba su casillero, que se encontraba justo al lado del mío, dispuesta a irse con los libros bajo el brazo.

-¡Espera!- la detuve, no muy segura del porqué, quizá Maddi me había contagiado de su locura- Me llamo Raven, Raven Charming, soy nueva.

-Yo soy Cerise Wood, de segundo año.- contesto y desapareció.

-Y yo soy Hopper Beauty.- dijo alguien a mi espalda, que obsesión tenía la gente de sobresaltarme hoy.

En esta ocasión me encontré con un chico, impecablemente vestido, de cabello castaño y ojos que a primer vista podrían parecer también cafés pero con un brillo rosáceo que combinaba con el chaleco de su dueño.

-Con que eres nueva…

-¡Raven!- mi hermana y su inseparable mejor amiga llegaron a interrumpir este inicio de conversación- Creo que en las primeras horas no tenemos nada en común pero nos vemos en el almuerzo está bien.

Asiento. Apple me da un beso en cada mejilla antes de marcharse, Briar me desea suerte.

-¡Oigan! Una amiga también estará ¿Está bien?- me acuerdo de preguntarles antes de que desaparezcan.

-Por supuesto.- contesta la rubia- Solo no vayas a hacer una entrada demasiado triunfal para tu primera clase ¿ok?

Espero a que Ho… ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Bueno, el chico me pregunto por el "consejo" que mi hermana acaba de darme pero nunca llega. Entonces volteo a verlo y entiendo el porqué, esta embobado.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Lamento decirte que no está interesada en el romance por ahora.- le contesto mientras saco mis libros, no es la primera vez que me preguntan por mi hermana.

-Es tan hermosa.

-Lo sé, Snow siempre se lo dice.

-¿Quién es Snow?- pregunta confundido.

-Nuestra madre.- le respondo con un suspiro.

-¿Son hermanas?

-Sí.

-Pero no se parecen en nada.

-¡Vamos! Le oscureces su cabello rubio y…

-¡No! Espera,- me detiene- yo me refería a la pelirroja. La otra es demasiado perfecta, ya tengo un amigo así, no necesito una novia.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Briar es guapísima, pero los hombres no suelen notarla mucho ya que siempre está a la sombra de mi hermana.

-Oh, Briar… No está a tu alcance.- le aseguro cerrando mi casillero.

-Pero…

-¡Mira Dexter! Haya esta Hopper.- grita alguien a la lejanía haciendo que ambos busquemos a su causante.

Y entonces lo veo. Piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro como la noche y ojos violetas…

· Una chica de piel blanca y cabello rubio charlando con la versión femenina de Hopper.

· El rostro de la chica rubia de cerca, era hermosa.

· Una versión masculina de mi hermanita con los brazos estirados y un espejo en la mano.

· Las mismas chicas de antes charlando con otra de vestido azul y peinado alto, y un ganso gigante con un saco lleno de cajas en la espalda.

· La misma escena que antes solo que ahora lloviendo cajas de zapatos.

· Una versión femenina del chico de los ojos violetas algo triste al lado de una sonriente chica de tirabuzones color verde-agua.

 _Bueno esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Si leen mi otra historia de EAH recuerden que ahí para continuar necesito reviews._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Tercer capítulo, tardado pero aquí esta. Espero y les guste._

—-

 **Capítulo 3: Es ella**

La imagen de esos ojos no me había abandonado durante las tres largas horas de clase, no había prestado ni un poco de atención a los discursos de bienvenida y tendría que buscar a alguien que me pasara las formas de evaluar. Y es que no me cabía duda, tenía que ser ella, debía de ser ella.

Camino hacia la cafetería pensativo cuando mis ojos se posan en una conocida figura que parece estar asechando algo, o a alguien, atrás de un basurero.

-¿Daring?- mi rubio amigo se sobresalta para después hacer señales de que me una a él.

Un poco dubitativo obedezco mientras veo al pequeño grupo de chicas que lo miran fijamente con sonrisas en sus rostros a unos pasos de nosotros. Murmuran entre dientes y sueltan risitas, lo que me hace sentir muy incómodo, pero a Daring eso no parece molestarle, supongo que ya debe estar acostumbrado.

-¿Me dirás el motivo por el que estamos escondidos atrás de un bote de basura?- le pregunto.

Él asiente y señala a un grupo de adolescentes que ya se encuentran adentro de la cafetería.

-¿Ves a la rubia?

-Daring, tienes novia.- le recuerdo, no puedo creer que apenas estemos en el primer día de clases y ya esté viendo a otras mujeres.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que me escondo? Dime si la ves o no.

-Sí.

-Es bonita ¿verdad?

-Daring…

-Sí, lo sé, novia. Solo contesta.

-Sí.

La verdad es que bonita era un término bastante básico para la chica, hermosa era mucho más adecuado. La susodicha irradiaba un brillo tan potente que era imposible pasarla inadvertida y muy difícil no sentir atracción hacia ella. Aunque, por supuesto, no se comparaba con la chica de la mañana.

-Siento como si ya la hubiera visto antes. ¿Sabes?

Me quede sin aliento. ¿Sería posible tanta coincidencia?

-¿Quizás cuando eran niños?- sugiero y él niega con la cabeza.

-Lo recordaría, estoy seguro. Más bien en un sueño o algo así. Siento como si estuviera destinado a ella.

-No me dirás que acabas de verla y ya crees que la amas.- le regañe, no soy muy fan de Lizzie pero no puedo creer que le esté haciendo esto.

-Dije destinado, no enamorado. Ya sabes que Lizzie es mi reina de corazones y no voy a dejarla atrás por una chica con la que no he cruzado ni una palabra.- ¿En qué momento mi hermano se volvió tan maduro?- Es por eso que no quiero acercármele, al menos no hasta que me acostumbre a verla por los pasillos y ya no sea novedad su belleza.

La dichosa rubia desaparece de nuestro campo de visión, seguramente ella y sus amigas han ido a buscar una mesa. Entonces Daring se para.

-Si me permites iré a buscar a mi novia para decirle que la quiero.- dice mientras se rasca la nuca- Si tengo suerte me dirá que me vaya al diablo y podre recordar porque me gusta tanto.

-0-0-0-

Compro tres hot-dogs y empiezo a buscar asiento. La mayoría de las mesas están ocupados por grupos que van desde los tres miembros hasta los doce (lo que debo decir es toda una hazaña ya que nuestro mobiliario esta echo para que quepan ocho personas). Y entonces la veo, completamente sola, con la cabeza gacha y expresión aburrida. Tengo que acercarme.

Siento como cada uno de mis músculos se tensan con cada paso que doy. Ella no parece notarme, lo que me alegra, aunque por otro lado si volteara a verme justo en este instante tendría que alejarme para evitarme ver raro y eso también me alegraría bastante.

Me paro justo al lado de ella y alcanzo a ver que tiene los audífonos en los oídos. ¿Qué canción estará escuchando? Debe tener buen gusto en música. Espero que el hecho de que luzca como todo un roquero no la haga pensar que en verdad lo soy y me pregunte. ¡Sería tan vergonzoso! Obviamente me gusta la música pero lo mío son cosas como las computadoras y así.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Tardo un segundo en darme cuenta que es ella la que ha pronunciado las palabras y que es a mí a quien se dirige. Diablos.

-Me llamo Dexter.

¿A qué tipo de persona le preguntan si se le ofrece algo y contesta que se llama Dexter? Definitivamente piensa que algo está mal conmigo ya que abre mucho los ojos para después achicarlos y mirarme con expresión seria.

-Yo soy Raven.

 _Raven._ ¿Podría haber un nombre más bonito? ¡Esperen! ¿Raven?

-¡Dexter! ¿Ya conociste a cuerva? ¡Genial!

Madeline Hater, la chica más inusual de toda la escuela, llego con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una bandeja de comida en las manos y a su mejor amigo al lado. Alistair Blanc, un chico de cabello blanco, piel rosácea y ropa tan formal como desarreglada. A diferencia de ella él suele ser bastante normal.

-¿Cuerva?- no puedo evitar preguntar.

-¡Uf! Supongo que tendré que empezar a llamarte Raven, nadie capta a la primera lo atinado de tu apodo.- bufa la recién llegada de una manera que si no fuera por su gran altura se vería completamente adorable.

-¿Nadie?- cuestiona _Raven_ contrariada.

-Sí, Maddi le ha estado hablando a todo el que se dé tiempo de escucharla sobre ti.- le explica Alistair- Casi estoy celosos.

-¿Pero a quien le voy a hablar de ti si todos los que me conocen automáticamente te conocen a ti también?- pregunta Maddi alegre a su amigo- ¡Básicamente llevamos juntos desde el cunero!

-¿Son novios?- los interroga _Raven._

Los dos empiezan a reír a carcajadas, como si acabara de decir lo más hilarante del mundo. No es la única que se los ha preguntado, de hecho inclusive una vez Hopper se lo pregunto a Maddi, y siempre reaccionan así.

Entonces un par de figuras: una de cabello negro y gorro de orejas de gato, y otra rubia de ojos azules, pasan frente a nosotros. El peliblanco parece quedarse sin aliento.

-¡Raven!

Cualquier tipo de conversación que hayamos estado teniendo se ve interrumpida con la alegre llegada del grupo de chicas que había estado observando hace unos momentos, siendo encabezado por la despampanante rubia.

-Mira ellas son Holly y Poppy Crumb, son primas, mejores amigas y también están en primero.- dijo señalando a dos realmente bajitas chicas con cabello de distintos tonos de caramelo que iban vestidas de la mismo mono, solo que en lo que el de una rosa en el de la otra era morado y viceversa- ¿Ella es la amiga de la que hablaste?

Maddi asiente orgullosa.

-¿Y ellos?- pregunta una pelirroja que está tomada del brazo de la rubia señalándonos a Alistair y a mi sucesivamente.

-Él es el mejor amigo de Maddi.- contesta _Raven_ antes de voltearme a ver directamente a mí- Y él es…

Su tono de voz suena más como una pregunta que como el inicio de una explicación así que descubro que espera que yo me explique de mis motivos para estar parado frente esa mesa.

-Me llamo Dexter.

¿Qué no se contestar otra cosa? Entonces veo a Hopper caminando hacia una mesa distraídamente y decido aferrarme a esa pésima forma de escape.

-¡Hey Hopper! Ya compre tu hot-dog.

Él voltea a verme extrañado mientras yo casi corro a su encuentro con la charola temblando entre mis manos. No quiero ni imaginar lo que está pensando ella de mí ahora. _Raven._

Es ella, tiene que serlo. Se llama igual a la niña que conocí en el parque aquella vez. Es ella.

· La versión femenina de Hopper con los ojos cerrados frente un estrado.

· Una chica extrañamente parecida a mí con expresión mortificada frente el mismo estrado.

· La versión femenina de Daring tapándole la boca a la masculina de la rubia.

· El subdirector de la escuela con una expresión aterradora.

· Una versión de lejos de la chica parecida a mi hermano parada frente un kiosco.

· Un cielo oscuro y estrellado.

 _Esto es todo por ahora. Sé que quedo un poco corta pero espero y les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Lo conozco**

Los primeros cuatro días de clases transcurrieron sin el menor sobresalto. Chase decidió inscribirse a las clases extra de esgrima, Apple y yo al de música y mi hermanita también se unió al consejo escolar junto con Briar… y Maddi qué por sorprendente que parezca fue la presidenta el año pasado.

-¡Fue divertido!- me aseguro el día que hablamos sobre ello- Aunque debo decir que la mayoría de mis propuestas no le gustaban al consejo. Pensaban que eran demasiado locas o algo así.

No los juzgo, básicamente el ochenta por ciento de las cosas relacionadas con mi amiga son demasiado locas. Como la de hoy: presentarme a Lizzie Cheshire, su amiga de segundo grado.

-Tus rayos son lindos.- le digo para intentar relajar el ambiente.

-Lo se.- no funciono.

Yo soy un buen trecho más alta que ella pero me siento claramente intimidada. No estoy segura si es el hecho de que a diferencia de mí que tengo el dinero para pagarla ella está aquí por una beca gracias a su impresionante habilidad en el criquet, un deporte del que apenas había oído antes. O talvez es que su cabeza, cuello y orejas relampaguean de joyas tan llamativas que solo el generoso escote logra opacar. Aunque algo me dice que son sus ojos afelinados o el hecho de que su cabello sea genuinamente morado lo que más me afecta.

-Maddi, cariño, gracias por presentármela pero te juro que no sé por qué pensaste que era una buena idea.- dijo exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

-¡Oh vamos! No pueden ser tan distintas.- nos pide Maddi con la sonrisa tan brillante que es difícil decirle que no- Inténtenlo.

-¿Te gusta la música?- pruebo.

-No está mal.- contesta- ¿Te gusta el croquet?

-Es algo nuevo para mí… pero suena interesante.

Y el silencio regresa.

-Me gusta tu trenza.- dice Lizzie.

-Gracias.- respondo intentando no parecer tan animada.

Nos quedamos mirando seriamente, ella más que yo, hasta que suena el timbre y creo que ambas soltamos un suspiro.

-Nos vemos en el consejo escolar, Maddi.- se despide ella y casi sale corriendo.

-Sipi.- contesta ella moviendo la mano alegre antes de voltear a verme- ¿Tú que harás más tarde? Tengo entendido que el club de música no empieza hasta la próxima semana.

-Sí, es los martes y jueves.- respondo estirándome, tengo clase con la Mis Baba y no es como que me urja llegar- Como no tengo a nadie que me recoja supongo que iré a ver a mi hermano en su clase de esgrima.

-¡Oh genial! Entonces nos vemos acabando.

-0-0-0-

Si mi mamá no pensara que a las clases son lo suficientemente importantes como para sí llegar temprano estaría orgullosa de mí. Tuve una entrada bastante triunfal.

Después de tener una buena regañada por parte de la maestra y que se me sean asignadas unas cuantas tareas extra finalmente soy libre de ir a sentarme. Busco rápidamente un sitio libre y para mi desgracia noto que el único se encuentra hasta el frente a la orilla.

-Tranquila, a mí tampoco me gusta.- me dice la chica que se encuentra a mi lado con una sonrisa que deja ver sus filosos dientes.

Es guapa. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro largo, con algunos mechones en un tono crema, los ojos grises y las orejas puntiagudas.

-¿Tan obvia soy?- pregunto en un susurro y ella asiente- Adiós a mi sueño de ser actriz.

-¿Querías ser actriz?

Niego con la cabeza divertida, al parecer no ha notado mi sarcasmo.

-Lo mío es la música. Me llamo Raven.

-Cedar. Estoy aquí gracias a una beca múltiple. Natación, Pintura y Atletismo, lo que menos me gusta es el atletismo pero soy buena.

Como ya he dicho mi escuela es insanamente costosa, así que muchos aquí tienen becas. Sin embargo hay veces en las que una persona tiene más de un talento y como aun con beca este lugar cuesta mucho hay algo que se llama becas múltiples. No hay muchas personas con ellas y los que las tienen dicen que deben trabajar el doble ya que son increíblemente fáciles de perder. Así que estoy sorprendida, genuinamente sorprendida.

-Mis padres son dueños de una empresa.- le digo con una sonrisa tímida- Yo no necesito beca.

Ella parpadea un par de veces pero sonríe y seguimos hablando.

-0-0-0-

Cedar se despide de mí y empieza a caminar hacia su primera clase de pintura. Es una chica dulce y la he invitado a comer conmigo la próxima semana. Espero que a Maddi y las otras no les importe.

Saco mis audífonos de mi casillero y lo necesario para hacer mi tarea. Si los entrenamientos se parecen aunque sea un poco a los torneos a los que he ido será una tarde larga… muy larga.

Me dirijo al sitio del entrenamiento, un lugar más parecido al coliseo romano que a donde mi hermano entreno durante su infancia con excepción de que hay colchonetas en el suelo y floretes en una esquina. Yo me acomodo en las gradas de piedra que consisten el perímetro del sitio y abro mi libro de matemáticas. Mis hermanos siempre han sido mucho mejores en esto que yo, sin embargo los problemas parecen estar relativamente fáciles.

-¿Mi hermanita vino a verme?- escucho la voz de mi hermano y levanto la vista con una sonrisa.

Siempre he pensado que se ve extraño con su traje de esgrima completamente blanco sin embargo aún no se pone la careta y lo veo sonreír ampliamente con los ojos azules brillantes y el cabello ligeramente alborotado.

-Por supuesto. Sera encantador verte vencido por primera vez.- le respondo con la barbilla en alto antes de acomodarme los lentes que se han ido deslizando en mi nariz.

-Tendrás que esperar un poco más hermanita, porque te aseguro que eso no sucederá hoy.- me dice muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ya veremos.

Regreso la mirada a mi tarea cuando noto lo sucias que están mis gafas. Digamos que hay veces que simplemente se me olvida que están ahí y no es hasta que noto lo borrosas que están las cosas que me doy cuenta lo mucho que les urge una lavada.

Así que me los quito, les echo vaho en los cristales y los limpio con mi playera morada. Mucho mejor ahora puedo ver mucho mejor. Aunque nada me prepara para lo que veo cuando levanto la mirada.

-Dexter…

El extraño pelinegro que fue a pararse al lado de mi mesa el primer día de clases se encuentra vestido con la misma ropa que mi hermano mientras es apañado por el rubio más fantástico que he visto en mi vida. Sus rasgos son tan dulces que me siento mareada al compararlos con sus anchas espaldas y su expresión de "Soy tan genial que duele" que pone mientras se toma selfies con su celular. Pero eso no es lo que me deja impactada, si no la sonrisa tímida del pelinegro cuando mira la cámara del que parece su amigo. El rubio es impactante pero… Dexter es…

Sus extrañísimos ojos morados, sus brillantísimos ojos morados, se posan sobre mí y siento como si alguien me apuñalara directo en la boca del estómago. Quizás es mi imaginación pero las muy pálidas mejillas del chico toman un tono rosáceo y desvía su mirada hacia el piso inmediatamente. Y yo como me siento muy estúpida por mirarlo decido regresar a mi tarea.

-Raven.

Me sobresalto al pensar que Dexter podría habérseme acercado, sin embargo cuando subo la mirada al que me encuentro es a mi vecino de casillero que se ríe de mi sorpresa.

-¿Has venido a verme entrenar?- pregunta con una sonrisa sugestiva, yo me muerdo el labio.

-En realidad he venido por mi hermano.- contesto- Ni siquiera sabía que tú estarías aquí.

-Pues quedaras sorprendida.- me asegura antes de ir trotando con el resto de los chicos.

Yo lo sigo con la mirada pero al encontrarme de vuelta con Dexter decido que no deberé dejar de mirar mi cuaderno durante todo el entrenamiento.

-0-0-0-

Las matemáticas nunca se me habían hecho tan difíciles. Me es casi imposible concentrarme en los números y no estoy muy de por qué. Es cierto que no estoy muy acostumbrada a la presencia masculina pera tampoco es como que sea fácil diferenciar entre un chico y una chica cuando tienen puesta esa cosa. Y mucho menos cuando el entrenador está convencido de la importancia de permanecer todo el entrenamiento con la careta puesta para evitar que cuando estén en una pelea de verdad se asfixien. Aunque al parecer el hombre sí que sabe distinguir entre un alumno y otro.

De todos modos no es como si debiera de estar poniéndole atención a la clase. ¡Tengo tarea! Sin embargo no estoy puedo concentrarme aquí así que no veo sentido de seguir mirando el libro sin hacer nada.

Así que agarro mis audífonos y los conecto en el celular mientras el entrenador llama "al novato" (mi hermano) a el área de combate, no me pregunten como se llama. Aprieto el botón de aleatorio.

-¡Dexter!- exclama el hombre y la música empieza a sonar.

La canción de "Happy" me recibe y no puedo evitar notar la coincidencia de que esa haya sido justo la canción que había estado escuchando cuando llegue a la escuela. ¿Es acaso esa una señal de que en este lugar seré muy feliz?

Con la muy alegre canción de soundtrack observo a mi hermano luchando contra el chico de los impactantes ojos violetas, el cual parece estar en verdaderos problemas. Es extraño pero casi me siento decepcionada cuando mi hermano resulta ser el vencedor. Digo Dexter lleva más tiempo aquí y aunque no mucho es más alto que Chase, no debería de haber tenido muchos problemas.

-Dexter, puedes quitarte tú careta- le dice el entrenador, parece decepcionado.

Justo cuando termina de quitarse la careta la canción de "Listen to your heart" empieza a sonar en mi celular. Su cara esta roja como la de un tomate, seguramente por el esfuerzo.

-¿Crees poder aguantar otra, novato?- le pregunta el entrenador a mi hermano que asiente muy seguro de sí mismo- Es tú turno.

El hombre le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a unos de los chicos y este avanza sin hablar no sin antes darle un leve apretón al hombro de Dexter que le sonríe de regreso. Y juro que hay algo en la estela de esa sonrisa que me hace imposible apartar los ojos de él.

Él voltea a verme y tengo la noción por su mirada, dios su mirada, esa que es como una contracción directo en mi estómago, de que lo conozco.

A él, a Dexter, lo conozco.

· La cara de Dexter en versión de chica muy arreglada.

· Un chico idéntico a mí solo que con corona sosteniendo sus gafas en alto.

· Otra vez esa chica, haciendo flotar un baúl, al lado de otra chica de tirabuzones turquesa.

· Ellas platicando animadamente.

· Un cerdito con camisa y corbata gritando.

· La chica de los tirabuzones tomando té con un ratón en lo que parece un pasillo escolar.

—

¡Hola! Bueno eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ya empezamos a ver a Raven interactuando con otras chicas, por qué aunque lo principal es el Dexven también vamos a ver un poco más de lo demás. En fin. Estoy por empezar un proyecto de una adaptación de "Los Juegos del Hambre" con los personajes de esta serie (Raven y Katniss se parecen tanto), así que les agradecería que me apoyaran.

Los quiere: yo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Cuestión de familia**

Darling se para frente el novato y se pone en posición. Daring ríe y de reojo puedo ver a Raven regresando a su libro de matemáticas. Es una lástima, después del mísero espectáculo que acabo de dar estoy seguro de que debe pensar que este equipo es un asco, pero si tan solo viera a mi hermanita se daría cuenta de lo que es bueno.

Ambos hacen el saludo reglamentario y se ponen en guardia. Casi puedo ver la sonrisa arrogante del muchacho al notar el tamaño y la complexión de su contrincante. La pelea comenzó con un rápido ataque por parte de él que fue esquivado sin ningún problema por parte de Darling que dio una vuelta por la espalda y casi logra tocarlo si no fuera por una rápida defensa que este logro hacer.

Su pelea se convirtió en una danza. Se movían sincronizadamente de un lado a otro. Ella parecía ser capaz de leer sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera, y casi podía jurar que él movía su espada como Daring movía su brazo al guiar una mujer en la pista de baile.

Y entonces paso. Un error casi imperceptible pero Darling sí que lo hizo y logro dar una estocada que le dio la victoria.

-Pueden quitarse el casco.- dice el entrenador con una sonrisa de lado, si algo no soporta son los arrogantes (cuestión que le trajo más de un problema a mi hermano) y se aseguró de que este chico no se volviera uno de esos.

Primero se lo quita él. Esta rojo como el mechón de pelo que adorna su cabello plateado. Lo veo mirar hacia las gradas desde donde Raven le sonríe y hace un movimiento con la mano como indicando que no pasa nada. Un tabique de cinco kilogramos cae de golpe en mi estómago.

En cambio Darling se toma su tiempo. Va a dejar el florete y se permite estirarse un momento antes de quitarse lentamente el casco. Una a una van cayendo sus ondas azules y negras de su desecho chongo y le dedica perfecta sonrisa al novato haciendo que Daring y yo nos pongamos alerta.

-Buen combate.- dice ella con su dulce voz.

El chico lo ve embobado unos segundos.

-¿¡Es una chica!?- exclama finalmente al mismo tiempo que Raven lo hace desde las gradas.

Ambos cruzan una mirada y puedo notar la similitud entre sus ojos. Después vuelven la vista a mi hermanita que ríe con ganas, no es la primera vez que le pasa.

-Sí, mi nombre es Darling Redford. Mucho gusto.

-0-0-0-

Hopper y yo salimos del vestidor antes que Daring que debe esperar a que su tratamiento capilar "repose" antes de enjuagárselo. Afuera puedo ver a Raven junto a la rubia y la pelirroja así que intento frenar un poco la marcha, sin embargo mi amigo no parece captar mi tensión y pone una gran sonrisa mientras sigue avanzando.

-¡Raven!- exclama al ver a la castaña- Señoritas.- dice después mirando al par con toda la coquetería de la que es capaz.

-Hola Hopper.- responde ella en un murmullo mientras las otras dos chicas ríen en voz baja.

-Hola.- dice después la pelirroja sacando una pequeña tarjeta del bolso extra grande que trae colgando de un brazo- Mi nombre es Briar Croakington II y soy la organizadora de la MÁS MARAVILLOSA FIESTA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS. A la que espero que asistas con muchos amigos guapos.

Hopper toma la tarjeta y la mira anonadado durante un momento, me acerco a ver sobre su hombro y descubro que es la dirección de la chica.

-Claro que estaré ahí, Briar- contesta- ¿Cuándo es?

-Hasta el próximo viernes, pero si quiero que toda la escuela valla tengo que empezar a hacerle publicidad ya.

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa pide mi ayuda.

Los ojos rosáceos de él brillan y me siente como si los otros tres sobráramos.

-Quizás después, por ahora Apple, las gemelas y yo lo tenemos todo cubierto, pero gracias.

-Está bien.

-Sí.

-Sí… Bueno creo que ya me voy.- concluye mi amigo- Hasta luego señoritas, Dexter.

Lo maldigo mentalmente por dejarme aquí votado. Daría lo que fuera para ir atrás de él pero desde que Daring y yo vamos a esta escuela que acompañamos a Darling a su casa y hoy no puede ser la excepción.

-¡Vamos al baño!- exclama entonces la que ahora sé que se llama Briar jalando a su amiga rubia del brazo y desapareciendo por un pasillo.

Nos han dejado solos.

Raven parece incomoda y murmura cosas que no quiero descifrar en dirección al piso.

-¿No iras con tus amigas?- pregunto para romper el silencio.

-No son mis amigas.- responde.

-Creí que lo eran, siempre estas con ellas.

-Apple, la rubia de perfecta sonrisa blanca, es mi hermana. Briar es su mejor amiga desde que tenemos uso de razón.

-Oh.

El silencio vuelve. Me abstengo de decirle que parece no querer mucho a su hermana porque quizás no se lo tome bien.

-¿Y tú tienes hermanos?- me pregunta al parecer por cortesía.

-Sí,- respondo sin dudar pero inmediatamente me arrepiento- bueno no… es complicado.

-¿Son medios hermanos? ¿Acaso eres adoptado?- pregunta repentinamente risueña… su risa es tan linda.

-No, más bien no somos hermanos de sangre. ¿Sabes? Somos vecinos y desde el inicio supimos que éramos algo más… aunque no en ese sentido.- me apresuro a agregar- Son mis hermanos de otra madre.

-Qué lindo…

-Dexter, Daring dice que a Lizzie se le antojo un café y no quiere pagarlo así que…

Mi hermana de otra madre sale del baño mirando el celular. Tiene el cabello mojado y una ropa que hace imposible que cualquier persona la confunda con un chico.

-¡Hey! Hola.- saluda Darling a mi acompañante que la ve al parecer nuevamente incomoda- ¿Eres la chica que estaba en las gradas hoy, no?

-Sí.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunta enarcando una de sus cejas.

-¡No!- exclamamos Raven y yo al mismo tiempo y ella se ríe.

-Te estaba esperando.- me explico.

-Estoy esperando a mi hermano.- explica ella.

-¿Tú hermano?- pregunta la mía a Raven, pareciese como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-Si… Chase… el novato.

-Oh.- soltamos Darling y yo al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, como si hubiera sido convocado, el dichoso novato, Chase, salió de los vestidores.

-¿Ya nos vamos Raven?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-Apple y Briar están en el baño.- responde ella.

-Dexter… Darling.- dice después dirigiéndose a nosotros- Gracias por los combates. Estoy seguro que aprenderé mucho de ambos.

-Gracias.- responde mi hermana con una sonrisa y se quedan mirando más de lo preciso.

Así que yo con todo mi instinto de hermano (quizás menor pero hermano a fin de cuentas) pongo una mano sobre la espalda de la mejor esgrimista de la escuela y la empujo un poco al frente.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- digo yo- Darling, tenemos que irnos.

-Está bien.- contesta en un tono que no sé cómo descifrar- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.- responden los hermanos mientras empiezo a caminar en un paso ligeramente apresurado.

-Espera.- dice de repente Raven y yo me paro en seca volteando a verla- ¿Iras… Irán a la fiesta de Briar?

Sonrió.

-Eso depende si Hopper nos considera unos de sus amigos guapos o no.

Y ella también sonríe.

· _Mi versión femenina haciendo comillas con los dedos sentada en una banca._

· _La versión masculina de Raven sonriendo con una luz alumbrándolo desde la espalda._

· _Una chica de capucha roja que pareciese intentar ocultarse en ella._

· _Yo de mujer tocando una puerta._

· _La versión femenina de Daring como balanceándose._

· _Otra vez la chica del principio suspirando apoyada en una ventana con un pajarito a su lado._

 _—_

 _¡Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo! Sé que me tarde pero espero y haya valido la pena. ¡Ya saben que amaría si dejan un review!_

 _Los quiere: yo._


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hi! Sé que he tardado siglos pero también es su culpa. ¿Cómo quieren que me apure si no me apoyan? En fin. Aquí estoy de regreso con un capitulo que espero y les guste mucho._

 **Capítulo 6: De vestidos y té**

-¡Esto es emocionante!- chilla Maddi dando saltitos.

-Eso depende mucho de tu concepto de emocionante- murmuro mientras envuelvo la tela de una muy delicada blusa con mi dedo.

-Es la primera vez que me invitan a una fiesta, claro que es emocionante- asegura Cedar agarrando un vestido morado con encaje y mirando la talla.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunta Lizzie con una mueca- Que poca vida.

-Ósea, claro que he ido a fiestas. Pero no de _esas_ fiestas- alega ella.

-Ni yo- la secunda Ginger, otra de las amigas de Maddi, la cual debo decir es bastante agradable-. Aun no puedo creer que nos hayan invitado a esto.

-Vamos chicas, enserio parece que no tienen vida- rueda los ojos la pelilila agarrando un vaporoso vestido negro y dirigiéndose a los probadores.

-¿Y tú ya habías ido a una fiesta de estas antes Maddi?- le pregunto a mi mejor amiga mientras le hago una mueca al precio de una blusa, no es que no pueda pagarla pero uno debe estar completamente loco para pagar eso por algo que con trabajos cubre lo necesario- ¿Maddi?

-¿Mándeme?

La pelirosa sale de debajo de una mesa con las mallas manchadas de un polvillo rosa y al menos cinco gorras sobre la cabeza.

-La fiesta, ¿alguna vez habías ido a una de ese tipo?- vuelvo a preguntar, no es la primera vez que mi amiga hace una de estas cosas y ya me acostumbre a preguntar las cosas varias veces.

-Una vez- responde mientras empieza a repartir las gorras por los maniquís de la tienda-. No había té pero de algún modo logre pasarla maravillastico. Aunque creo que al organizador no le caí del todo bien porque cuando descubrió que había amaestrado al loro de su papá para que cada media hora recitara el abecedario al revés en alemán me dijo que no quería que volviera a poner un pie en su casa. O tal vez fue por haber cosido todas las cobijas de su casa para hacer una gigante, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba en primer año y en ese entonces estaba bastante cucú. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No me queda- anuncia Lizzie que ya ha salido de cambiarse-. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas tú, Raven?

-No creo que sea mi estilo.

-Oh vamos, es negro y ¿de qué color son los cuervos?

-¡Negros!- exclaman Maddi y Cedar al mismo tiempo. ¿Hablan enserio?

-Exacto cuervita, así que pruébatelo.

Me hubiera encantado negarme y de hecho no lo hubiera dudado si eso se hubiera escuchado como una pregunta. Pero Lizzie Cheshire no es el tipo de persona que pregunta cosas, más bien es de las que las ordena. Así que decido ahorrarme problemas y meterme al probador, siempre puedo decirle que no me gusta cómo se me ve y olvidarme de esto.

-Raven- me detiene Ginger antes de que entre.

-Sales para que te veamos- dice Cedar guiñando un ojo.

-Pero…

-No fue pregunta- sentencia la más experimentada de las cuatro en fiestas y yo no puedo más que soltar un bufido.

Me quito la ropa con desgana y al momento de ponerme el vestido tengo que luchar un poco para acomodármelo, lo que es algo tonto ya que es increíblemente simple. En realidad no tengo ni idea de que estaba pensando Lizzie cuando decidió ponérselo. Me llega a la mitad del muslo, tiene las mangas largas y el cuello en v pero sin un verdadero escote. En definitiva no es el tipo de prenda que una chica como ella usaría, en cambio para mí…

-¡Oh es perfecto!- exclama Maddi que no se en que momento ha metido la cabeza por la cortina.

-¡Se supone que esperarían a que saliera!- exclamo de regreso con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si estuviera desnuda, de echo la tela es tan delicada que me siento como si lo estuviera.

-Pues todas están ahí afuera excepto tú tontita- alega ella jalándome de un brazo hacia afuera del vestidor.

-¡Raven!- chillo Cedar al verme- Te queda perfecto.

-Sí, sí pero ahora es mi turno de usar el vestidor así que si me permiten.

Anuncia Lizzie que se abre camino entre nosotras para entrar a donde un segundo atrás estaba yo.

-0-0-0-

Acabada la sesión de compras donde me obligaron a adquirir el vestido negro, Cedar se fue. Tenía que hacer una pintura para alguna de las clases extra que le habían dado la beca, debo decir que esa chica es sorprendente con todo lo que hace.

-Y bueno…- dice la peli acua como si no viniera al caso- ¿Tetería?

-Oh… ¡Tetería! ¡Tetería! ¡Tetería!- exclaman el otro par dejándome extrañada.

-Tengo que llamar a Alistar- se apresura Maddi que se aleja unos pasos de nosotras con el celular en la mano.

-Raven nunca ha ido- obvia Ginger.

-Pero eso va a cambiar hoy- asegura Lizzie que de golpe luce mucho más dulce y agradable-. No puedes decir que has vivido si no has estado en la tetería del papá de Ginger.

-No es para tanto- asegura la aludida con un movimiento de falsa modestia.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- cuestiona mi mejor amiga que llega dando saltitos.

-La tetería del papá de Ginger.

-¡Pero claro que es para tanto!- grita la más loca del grupo- La vida dejara de tener sentido si no voy pronto. He pasado muy poco tiempo ahí desde las vacaciones.

-Estuviste ahí todo el verano- ríe Ginger que parece estar acostumbrada a las exageraciones de nuestra amiga.

-Eso fue hace demasiado.

Y así, sin darme permiso a rechistar, fui arrastrada hacia el dichoso lugar.

-0-0-0-

Cuando llegamos el lugar está bastante concurrido y solo hay una mesa libre que es para dos personas.

-Yo puedo tomar en la barra así que no se preocupen por mí- asegura Ginger.

-¿Y Crees que a tu padre le importe dejarme hacer de mecerá?- pregunta Maddi cuyos ojos brillan como relámpagos.

-No veo por qué no aceptaría, el lugar está muy lleno y tú siempre has sido muy eficiente en ese aspecto.

Maddi chilla y las dos se van hacia la barra dejándonos a Lizzie y a mí solas. Ella no duda en sentarse y yo me dejo caer enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué haremos cuando llegue Alistair?- pregunto mientras busco con la mirada alguna silla vacía.

-Probablemente vaya a ayudar a las chicas sirviendo, él también suele trabajar…

Poco a poco su voz va bajando de volumen mientras su mirada se pierde en algo mis espaldas.

De golpe me giro para tratar de investigar qué es lo que está sucediendo y rápidamente reparo en una mesa. Veo el rostro de dos chicas, una rubia con mechones y vestido rosa y otra pelirrosa de ojos y vestido azul que charlan amenamente con un rubio y un pelinegro que se me hacen peligrosamente familiares. Ahora que lo pienso también tengo la sensación de haber visto a esas chicas antes.

El rubio en cuestión estira un brazo hasta la mejilla de la pelirrosa que ríe tontamente ante el contacto. Casi puedo escuchar hervir el rostro de mi acompañante.

-Ahora vuelvo- murmura con los dientes apretados poniéndose de pie.

Lizzie Cheshire se dirige digna hacia la mesa, con un paso grácil como el de una reina y la cara bien alta. Dudo un poco pero me siento algo rara ahí sola así que dejo mi bolsa en el asiento para apartar el lugar y voy atrás de ella.

-Amor…- canturrea ella y juro que si yo fuera el chico rubio que en ese momento voltea a verla tendría miedo, mucho miedo.

-Mi reina de corazones- contesta él y me pregunto inmediatamente si eso en verdad lo considera un apelativo cariñoso-. No sabía que ibas a estar por aquí.

"Eso es más que obvio" creo que pensamos ambas simultáneamente. Ya sabía que Lizzie tenía un novio y estoy casi segura de que ya alguna vez ya había visto a este chico por ahí con Dexter, pero nunca había pensado… Oh diablos, el chico pelinegro que está aquí es Dexter.

-¡Oh Lizzie! Créeme que no es lo que piensas- asegura la pelirrosa que se ha sonrojado.

-O cariño, créeme que conozco lo suficiente a mi novio como para saber de qué va esto- contesta y sorprendemente no se siente veneno cuando se dirige a la chica-. ¿Te importaría cambiarte a mi mesa, Daring White?

-Por supuesto que no, nena- contesta mientras le ofrece su brazo que ella rechaza.

-¿Te molesta quedarte aquí Raven? Nos veremos después.

Sé que no tengo derecho a réplica así que me quedo ahí, de pie.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- pregunta la rubia con tono dulce y yo obedezco.

Mi lugar esta enfrente de la del vestido azul, que parece angustiada, y al lado de Dexter que se ve claramente tenso. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con lo que acaba de pasar con su amigo.

-Ahora me siento terrible ¿Y si cortan?- pregunta una de las chicas estirándose en la mesa.

-No lo harán, no eres la primera ni la última con la que Daring liga descaradamente a pesar de estar con Lizzie- asegura la de la ropa rosa-. Aparte de que tú y él son amigos desde antes de que se conocieran. Así que no te mortifiques.

-Aun así no se me hace justo con Lizzie, creo que debería hablar con ella después.

Se hace un silencio incomodo entre los cuatro y yo me pregunto si no debería marcharme, después de todo no pinto nada aquí.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado, Raven ¿verdad?- dice la rubia sonriente-. Yo soy Cupido.

-¡Y yo Blondie! No sé qué pensaba papá cuando me puso mi nombre- dice la otra chica sonriente.

-Un gusto conocerlas- contesto intentando poner la sonrisa más realista de la que pueda ser capaz.

-Preséntate Dexter- regaña Cupido.

Pienso en decirle que ya sé quién es pero él gira la cabeza para mirarme y hay algo en sus ojos morados que no me permiten articular palabra.

-Hola… Raven.

· Una llave dorada.

· Una chica muy parecida a Ginger atrás de un estrado.

· Una chica similar a contra la que choque el primer día de clases cerca de los casilleros, en el mismo lugar.

· Ahora la chica que se parece a Dexter también ahí.

· Esa misma chica siendo amenazada por una mano de hombre con anillo de espejo.

· Ella huyendo.

 _—-_

 _¡Listo! Y aquí esta. Perdón por la tardanza. ¿Merezco sus comentarios?_

 _Los quiere: yo._


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Sé que hay gente que aún sigue esta historia, y aunque es muy triste que no me dejen reviews aquí sigo. ¡Espero y les guste!_

 **Luna llena**

Humphrey, un chico de cabello blanco, ojos castaños claro e impecable traje azul celeste camina a mi lado nerviosamente. A pesar de que este ya es su último año y el próximo será todo un universitario es la primera "fiesta real" a la que va asistir gracias a que Melody, la única chica del club de computo de After Ever es la mejor Dj del estado, y Humphrey es su amigo.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- dice acomodándose su corbata amarillo yema de huevo.

-Ni yo- contesto acomodándome mi saco azul marino.

Yo si he ido a fiestas antes, unas cuantas, quizás tres. Y no soy muy fan de ellas. En cambio a Darling le gustan, y si Daring se ha perdido dos desde que entramos a esta escuela es porque estaba realmente enfermo.

Toco el timbre de la casa de Briar, la anfitriona, y esperamos pacientemente hasta que esta nos abre. Tiene el pelo mojado, como si se acabara de bañar, esta descalza y trae puesto un mini vestido rosa atravesado por un gigante tache negro. Eso sí, ya está maquillada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta al parecer desconcertada.

-Venimos a la fiesta- respondo incomodo, estoy casi seguro que no nos equivocamos de fecha.

-¿Vestidos así?- pregunta barriéndonos con la mirada antes de hacer una señal con la mano para que no le hiciéramos caso- ¿Ya es la hora? Según to aún tenía tiempo.

-Son las ocho veintiocho- anuncia mi amigo después de hacer una rápida revisión a su reloj.

-Entonces está bien- dice volviendo a entrar a la casa pero dejando la puerta abierta-. ¿No entran?

Vamos atrás de ella. Sin embargo se apresura a subir corriendo las escaleras dejándonos en la sala. Todo ya está arreglado y hay snacks y bebidas en un gran tablón. Es una casa grande, realmente grande, es más que obvio que Briar no necesito beca para entrar al colegio, a diferencia de Humphrey que tiene una por ser un genio en la programación.

Entonces un par de chicos salen de una puerta que debe de llegar a una bodega o la cochera cargados de unas enormes bocinas.

-¿Hopper?- pregunto extrañado- ¿Chase?

-¡Dexter! ¡Humphrey!- saluda mi amigo castaño después de dejar las cosas al lado de lo que parecen ser las tornamesas que usara Melody- ¿Por qué están vestidos así?

Lo miro a él, camisa roja y unos desgastados pantalones de mezclilla. En cambio el otro chico literalmente viene con una camiseta deportiva y pantalones de pants. Obviamente nuestros trajes están completamente fuera de lugar.

-Eso no importa- digo-. Parece que llevas un tiempo aquí. ¿Por qué?

-Briar me pidió que ayudara a arreglar las cosas en lo que ella y sus amigas se arreglaban, llevo al menos una hora aquí- me explica nerviosamente.

Y yo pienso: ¡Vaya! Esta chica sí que debe de gustarle. No son suposiciones mías, él mismo lo dijo, pero la cuestión es qué el suele decir que le gusta una chica diferente cada mes. Sin embargo para aceptar que lo traten como un cargador…

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunta mi amigo de traje al otro peliblanco que se encuentra desparramado en uno de los sillones.

-Mi hermana- contesta y es como si alguien revolviera mi estómago con una cuchara-, Apple. Mamá me pidió que la acompañara, ya estoy acostumbrado a ser el acomodador en las fiestas de Briar.

-¿Y Raven?- la pregunta sale de mi boca más rápido de la que yo la pueda controlar. Él enarca una ceja- También es tu hermana ¿no?

-Si… Ella llegara más tarde con sus amigas.

-Oh, eso está bien.

-Sí.

-¡Chicos! Qué bueno que vinieron- Melody Humpity sale del mismo lugar que los dos chicos antes que ella con una caja repleta de acetatos, casets y cds-. No creerán las maravillas que encontré ahí, y Briar me dijo que podía usar lo que quisiera.

Melody va en mi grado pero en si no compartimos ninguna clase juntos. Solo nos vemos en el club de computo, donde solo somos tres miembros. Tiene el cabello rubio y licio hasta poco debajo de los hombros con el fleco pintado de morado, los ojos amarillos necesitados del apoyo de unas gruesas gafas de marco azul y suele vestir de una manera que Blondie, la encargada del periódico escolar y la chismosa más grande de After Ever, describe como nerdy chic. Melody dice que si ya luce como una nerd va a sacar provecho, hoy trae puestos unos shorts con tirantes morados, unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color y una playera que descubre uno de sus hombros color amarillo aparte de sus inseparables audífonos.

-¿Por qué están vestidos así?

-¿Es enserio?

-0-0-0-

Nadie llega a las 8:30, como la invitación indica, sin embargo a partir de las 8:45 uno que otro chico o chica de primer año empieza a aparecer. Entre ellos unas chiquillas con su hermano menor que empiezan a tragar todo lo dulce que pueden encontrar. Briar y sus amigas (Apple y las primas Crumb) también bajan a esa hora. Las cuatro están muy guapas con sus vestidos, pero definitivamente ninguna esta tan elegante.

Apple nos ofrece guardarnos los sacos y las corbatas en el cuarto de Briar pero tanto Humphrey como yo nos negamos, si la fiesta se pone como la última que fui, no confió en que estos sigan ahí (o al menos intactos) para el final de la noche.

La primera persona conocida en aparecer es Hunter, sin embargo decido no acercarme cuando justo atrás de él aparecen Ashlynn y sus amigas que inmediatamente se ponen a bailar al ritmo de la tornamesa de Melody. Él necesitaba una excusa con urgencia para acercarse a ella y este es una bastante buena.

Me sirvo un vaso con refresco y me acomodo en una esquina en la que es muy probable pasare el resto de la noche. Si tengo suerte dentro de poco Humphrey me acompañara, aunque por ahora parece bastante entretenido bailando con la hermana de Raven.

-0-0-0-

Diablos… Estaba tan cerca de romper un nuevo record.

Un chillido agudo hace que separe mis ojos de la pantalla de mi celular y me topé con un trío de chicas y un chico que al parecer acaban de llegar. Encabezando la marcha el duplo de chiflados de último grado: Madeline Breadhouse y Alistair Blanc; y solo un par de pasos atrás una chica alta que juraría tiene colmillos… y Raven.

Tiene su pelo corto suelto, como siempre, con excepción de su trencita morada que hoy viene a juego con sus labios. Se ha maquillado más de lo que suele hacerlo, unas largas sombras enmarcan sus ojos, y sus ropas que normalmente acarician el celeste ahora se han oscurecido hasta llegar al negro. Se ve distinta, poderosa, casi peligrosa. Sin embargo esta tan linda como siempre.

-¡Uh! Comida- exclama jalando a la otra chica hasta la mesa de la botana mientras empieza a llenar una servilleta, ya que no hay platos, de todo lo que ve.

Alistair y Raven se quedan solos sin parecer estar muy seguros de que es lo que procede. Aunque sé que es algo irracional me alegra ver que ellos dos no son verdaderos amigos a pesar de que han estado comiendo juntos desde que empezó el año.

-Creo que yo también voy por un poco de comida- anuncia el chico señalando con el dedo gordo la mesa, en la que en un momento dado llego una chica de primero de cabello corto y rubio con un inmenso moño blanco en la cabeza.

Alistair finge ignorarla mientras agarra cosas, y noto como ella también se esfuerza por no mirarla de reojo. Creo que es bastante obvio para todos los presentes la tensión creciente entre ambos desconocidos, ya que escucho a la anfitriona de la casa cuchichear con Apple sobre ello.

La despampanante rubia, al ver a su hermana sola se acerca a ella. Intercambian algunas palabras que no logro escuchar y al final vuelve a dejarla sola aunque la mira de un modo casi triste. Ella camina hasta una esquina y se queda ahí, sola. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo quiere ir hasta ella y hacerle la plática, o invitarla a bailar o cualquier cosa que implique estar cerca.

Sin embargo hay una regla que se cumple en todas las fiestas sin excepción: Si eres un chico y te vas a una esquina solo te vas a quedar en esa esquina solo, pero si eres una chica no vas a tardar en tener una horda de malvivientes acechándote, más si eres una tan hermosa como Raven. Aunque, claro, es posible que el hombre que se le acercara no fuera un malviviente, sino más bien su hermano, pero ese no es el punto.

-0-0-0-

Apachurre el vaso de refresco que tenía en la mano hasta dejarlo echo chicharrón mientras veía a Hopper bailar con Raven. No estoy seguro de que él supiera mis sentimientos por ella, pero eso no lo hacía un mejor amigo.

Humphrey había estado un rato conmigo pero al final había tomado la decisión de que bailar solo era mejor que quedarse parado.

-Conque aquí estabas- dijo Cupido que en ese momento llego y se puso a mi lado-. Si te apartas es difícil verte.

-Hola Cupido- la saludo esforzándome por verme alegre-. La cuestión es que las fiestas no son lo mío.

-Oh ¡tampoco lo mío! Así que quizás podremos aburrirnos juntos un rato.

Sé que es mentira. A pesar de ser una estudiante de primer grado el año pasado fue la encargada de organizar la fiesta por el día del amor y la amistad. Algo que si bien puede que tenga mucho que ver con su peculiar nombre no desmerita su logro. Sobre todo si pensamos que muchos estudiantes de grados superiores aseguraban que había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo y que prácticamente ya tenía su puesto asegurado como organizadora hasta que acabara su tiempo en el instituto. Lo suyo claro que son las fiestas, pero agradezco que quiera animarme.

En ese momento Blondie, que parece sentirse como en su casa en ese lugar, abre la puerta y todo aquel que aspire a hacerse de un buen lugar en la jerarquía social que domina nuestro instituto aguanta la respiración. Daring White y Lizzie Chesire entran agarrados del brazo, con Duchess Hood, Sparrow Swan y Faybelle Beauty (estudiante de último año y prima de Hopper que odia la idea de que "el rey y la reina" de After Ever apenas sean de segundo año) atrás de ellos. La elite de la elite.

-¡Chicos! No saben el gusto que nos da que hayan venido a nuestra humilde fiesta- se apresura a saludar la anfitriona que toma de la mano a su mejor amiga, es triste-. ¿Verdad que si Apple?

Ella no contesta y por sorprendente que parezca Daring tampoco dice nada. Recuerdo que fue ella la chica que él me había dicho le parecía "ser su destino". Casi puedo imaginármelo tragando saliva y apretando más fuerte el brazo de su novia, ese es el tipo de cosas que hace cuando está realmente nervioso.

-Sí, sí. Como sea- dice Faybelle que se abre paso hacia el lugar donde ya casi nadie baila, el resto les sigue sin cruzar más palabra con las chicas.

Todavía cerca de la puerta Blondie ha sacado una libreta en la que escribe a toda velocidad seguramente lista para en cuanto llegue a casa hacer un reporte muy minucioso de lo que acontezca esta noche. Y eso nunca puede significar algo bueno.

Al parecer esta es la hora en la que la gente "genial" empieza a llegar ya que no tarda mucho en volverse a abrir la puerta. Esta vez dejando entrar a un par de chicas, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello blanco, que conocía muy bien. La primera, Darling, corre a abrazarme como si no me hubiera visto en años mientras que la otra camina tímidamente atrás de ella.

-Ho…hola Dexter- saluda ella que al parecer aun trae puesto el traje amarillo de la asociación protectora de animales en la que es voluntaria.

-Rosabella.

No dudo un segundo en abrazarla y ella no tarda mucho en devolverme el abrazo. La mejor amiga de mi hermanita se graduó el año pasado y es, en pocas palabras, una de las personas más dulces que conozco.

-¡Rosabella!

Después de mi siguen Alistair y Maddi, que la abrazan al mismo tiempo y la apachurran tan fuerte que, estoy seguro, casi la dejan sin aire. Otros cuantos chicos de los últimos años también se acercan a saludar. Es curioso que se mantuviera básicamente sus cuatro años del instituto en las sombras para que cuando casi estaba por acabar el año gracias a ella se atrapara a un hombre que se dedicaba al tráfico de animales en peligro de extinción. Así fue como la conocieron mucho, aunque yo ya lo hacía desde antes gracias a que ella y Darling fueron muy unidas desde el día de que ella puso un pie en la escuela por primera vez.

Rápidamente la pequeña multitud que la rodeaba se fue dispersando dejando a un pasmado rubio mirándola.

-Rosabella…

Daring se echó a sus brazos como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y ella no dudo en abrazarlo con la misma efusividad.

Mi hermano había estado colado por ella desde que Darling nos lo presento, antes de que entráramos a After Ever, hasta como mediados del año pasado. Salió con varias chicas durante ese tiempo, sin embargo se debe decir que en realidad la única que le importaba era Rosabella. Sin embargo, debido a la actitud de él, nunca llegaron a estar juntos. Probablemente fue mejor así.

-0-0-0-

Dos pasos más, uno menos, dos más, uno menos. Así iba a terminar llegando junto a ella para el final de la noche.

Finalmente habían dejado a Raven sola. Ya eran más de las once de la noche y los más jóvenes (específicamente la chiquilla a la que se le ocurrió ir con su hermano) pronto se tendrían que ir. Así que debía apurarme.

En eso Hunter se acerca y empieza a platicar con ella. Debo estar muy mal si mi mejor amigo, el que solo tiene ojos para una mujer en el mundo, mejor se acerca a hablar con la que me gusta en lugar de mí. Respiro profundamente, es Hunter, así que tengo un pretexto perfecto para acercarme y en algún momento él tendrá que irse… al baño o algo así.

-¡Oh guapo, justo al chico que estaba buscando!- la dueña de la casa me jala hasta la cocina sin darme oportunidad ni de quejarme- Veras, hay mucha basura y enserio no quiero que mi casa quede echa un chiquero. Estoy segura que tú tampoco quieres eso ¿o sí? Así que pensé que si no estabas haciendo nada podías ayudarme a meterla en bolsas y sacarla al jardín.

¡Claro que estoy haciendo algo! ¿Ves la chica de haya enfrente? Pues estaba a punto de ir a hablar con ella.

-Está bien, con gusto- sonrió forzadamente y miro alrededor. Creo que si no quería que su casa quedara echa un chiquero, ya fue un poco tarde para su cocina.

-Gracias guapo.

-0-0-0-

Varias bolsas de basura después estaba agotado y apenas había acabado con la cocina. Así que tomo la dedición de largarme de ahí lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo ya había quedado con Daring para quedarme en su casa, así que tengo que buscarlo.

La forma más fácil de hacerlo siempre es Lizzie, a la que su extravagante forma de vestir y peinarse siempre la delata. No me es muy difícil encontrarla. Se encuentra sentada en la escalera junto a una chica de cabello negro y sombrero de gato con un vestido bastante particular a la que no había visto antes, probablemente será de primer semestre.

-Hola chicas, ¿habrán visto a…?

-Mi estúpido novio, no desde hace un rato- contesta Lizzie rodando los ojos-. Si lo ves dile que más le vale haberse portado bien o rodaran cabezas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

En realidad no lo sé, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Sigo caminando por la casa cuando mi vejiga me recuerda que todo el tiempo que estuve parado en esa esquina bebí bastante refresco.

-Blondie- me dispongo a preguntarle a la primera persona a la que veo, aparte esa pelirrosa siempre se entera de todo.

-Refrescos en la mesa de la esquina, alcohol abajo esa mesa, la comida y hay un baño al final del pasillo pero yo no entraría, mejor ve al de arriba.

Le agradezco y sigo sus instrucciones. Una vez hube liberado a mi vejiga de la presión que la atormentaba me dispongo a continuar con mi búsqueda. Sin embargo consigo resultados más rápido de lo que esperaba, su voz está muy cerca.

La sigo hasta llegar a lo que parece ser una biblioteca privada, la puerta está entre abierta y puedo observar claramente la nuca de Daring a través de la abertura y justo enfrente a la hermana de Raven. Solo parecen estar platicando, y quiero confiar que es solo eso, pero están solo y conociendo a mi hermano de otra madre como lo hago, yo no confiaría en ello.

Decido salir de ahí e irme a mi casa. Ya le mandare un mensaje cuando llegue, me niego a quedarme a hacerle de chacho. La luna está llena y la noche es cálida así que no tendré problemas en ir caminando… aunque sería unos 45 minutos a pie… rayos.

Y entonces, justo debajo de la luna, completamente sola. Esta ella.

Mi corazón se acelera mientras me acerco a ella. Y es como si alguien empezara a colgar pequeños pesos por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-¡Hola Raven! Te ves gordiosa, quiero decir grandiosa- tartamudeo-. Ni siquiera sé que quiere decir gordiosa.

Ella ríe un poco y me mira. Un nudo extrañamente agradable se forma en mi garganta.

-Bueno, pues es un alago bastante original.

Intercambiamos una sonrisa y una mirada por un segundo antes de que tenga que apartar la vista para evitar que me dé un paro cardiaco. Intento buscar cualquier cosa que decir para romper el hielo pero es casi como si mi lengua se enredara dentro de mi boca. Entonces la veo, brillante y completamente redonda la luna.

-¿Ya (Mira) viste la luna?- ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo lo que la hace reír.

Al final termino contagiándome de su risa y los dos reímos hasta que nos duele la pansa. La miro y entonces…

· _La chica de la mayoría de mis alucinaciones viendo con expresión hastiada a una chica de cabello lila y diadema de orejas de gato que levanta la mano sonrientemente._

· _Un cuadro con una sonrisa y unos ojos sobrepuestos._

· _Una mujer y un hombre de la mediana edad con ropa sacada como de un cuento de hadas._

· _La chica de siempre con una expresión entre sorprendida y asustada._

· _El mismo hombre de antes solo que ahora con cuerpo de pollo pasando entre dos chicas de faldas llamativas._

· _La versión femenina de Daring viéndose a un espejo ("que raro") con mi versión femenina atrás._

 _¡Termine! ¡Al fin! Y queda largo… muuuy largo. ¡Espero y les haya gustado!_

 _Los quiere: yo._


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Termine! ¡Al fin! Y queda largo… muuuy largo. ¡Espero y les haya gustado!_

 _Los quiere: yo._

 _¡Vamos por un capítulo más!_

 **Capítulo 8: Criquet**

Así que aquí estoy, después de varias llamadas de atención de mi madre referentes a mi falta de ejercicio, en la clase de criquet, donde Maddi quería que entrara desde un principio. Y no estoy sola, Apple y Briar me acompañan. Al parecer a Snow por una vez le gustó mucho una de mis decisiones y decidió motivar a su preferida para que también la tomara. Y esta, encantada, a su vez jalo a su mejor amiga con ella.

Ahora las tres, como las novatas que somos, nos mantenemos formadas una al lado de la otra mientras la capitana de equipo nos estudia. Lizzie Cheshire parecía a punto de ordenar una ejecución publica con las muecas que nos hacía mientras un aterrador silencio la rodeaba, solo roto para gritarnos lo mal que sosteníamos el palo de croquet. Junto con nosotras también están unas chicas que creo haber visto en la fiesta de Briar, ambas son bastante pequeñas, pero al menos una de ellas se para bastante más erguida que nosotras. Una de ella tiene el cabello negro con un par de mechones pintados de lila peinado en dos largas coletas y cubierto con un gorrito de gato, los ojos verdes y la piel clara. Se hace llamar Kitty Hearts. Mientras que la otra, más tímida, es rubia y de ojos azules, destila una ternura y fragilidad que para nada se ven reflejadas en su juego.

Si bien no se han salvado de uno que otro grito, su manejo del palo y su puntería son admirables, son las únicas que no han recibido amenazas de ser expulsada del equipo. Maddi les había asegurado que no tenían de que preocuparse, solo eran tres en el equipo ese año y el mínimo para entrar a las competencias era cuatro y nunca estaba de más tener unas cuantas reservas.

-Bien- dijo la capitana una vez acabadas las selecciones-, los resultados se pondrán en el periódico mural al lado de los baños de hombres el día viernes. Quiero que sepan que si son seleccionadas y no entregan su alma en este deporte, se arrepentirán de haber nacido.

Después de las motivadoras palabras Lizzie y Kitty se marcharon platicando amenamente, como si no acabara de amenazar a nadie, dejándonos al resto ahí. Sin embargo, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, la otra chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo se desvaneció de ahí.

-Vaya, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba- dijo Apple mirándonos a mí y a su mejor amiga-. Pero tengo confianza en las tres.

-Sí, seremos estoy segura de que no lo hicimos tan mal. Van a ver que si quedamos.

Me disponía a unirme a las frases motivadoras cuando la chica pelirrosa que alguna vez ya me habían presentado, o algo así, se une al círculo dejándome afuera. Su boca parece moverse a la velocidad de la luz mientras le habla a ambas chicas con más familiaridad de la que yo sería capaz a pesar de que llevo conociéndolas años.

Maddi se para atrás de mí y me sujeta un hombro, como diciéndome "no estás sola", y yo le agradezco en silencio. No se cómo es que una desconocida se volvió tan importante para mí en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Chicas!- Cedar agita el brazo desde las gradas sonriendo con sus colmillos casi lobunos al aire.

Cuando se enteró de que me iba a inscribir a criquet junto con Maddi nos dijo que a ella también le encantaría entrar, sin embargo sus ya muchas clases extra gracias a las que tiene beca se lo impiden. Caminamos hacia ella que nos empieza a platicar animada sobre su día, me encantan estas chicas, nunca tuve amigas así antes.

-¡Ali!- Maddi corre a abrazar a su mejor amigo cuando lo ve a lo lejos, probablemente esperándola para irse a casa.

Por lo que me ha dicho el año pasado él también era parte del equipo de criquet, sin embargo tuvo serias diferencias con la capitana y los dos son muy orgullosos como para ceder.

-¿Y qué tal te fue, Raven?- pregunta el peliblanco quitándole una galleta a Maddi, que suele sacar comida de donde menos lo esperas.

-Terrible- contesto pasándome una mano por mi cabello, que se ha vuelto un desastre debido al sudor.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta Cedar, sin embargo Maddi no me deja responder.

-Ella exagera- asegura-, en realidad le fue bien. Creo que le grito mucho más a Blondie y ella sigue en el equipo.

-Pero fui a la que más le grito hoy- digo.

-Quizás pero Lizzie le grita a todos sus "súbditos" sin importar lo que en verdad piense, no te dejes afectar por eso- comento Alistair.

-¿Así como tú?- se burla Cedar, que también conoce la historia.

Alistair está por alegar cuando una figura rápida, como una sombra, pasa enfrente de nosotros.

-¡Hasta luego Cerise!- exclama mi amiga pintora.

La chica, a la cual reconozco como mi vecina de casillero y compañera en unas cuantas clases, se detiene en seco, nos voltea a mirar y se va sin decir una palabra.

-Vaya chica extraña- murmura el único hombre.

-Ya lo sé, me encantaría poder entablar una conversación con ella. Al parecer ella también llego aquí gracias a una beca en atletismo, es realmente buena- nos cuenta nuestra amiga- Y de hecho hay rumores de que va a intentar que la anexen al equipo de futbol americano para así tener mayor porcentaje.

-¿Una chica en futbol americano? Eso es imposible- asegura el peliblanco.

-¿Olvidas a Darling? Ella está en esgrima- alega Maddi.

-Pero es distinto, no se lo permitirán.

-0-0-0-

-Wo, wo… ¡wow!- la bola de estudiantes de primer curso arremolinados alrededor del pizarrón se abrió para dejar pasar a la feliz primer integrante femenina del equipo de futbol americano del colegio.

Daba saltitos y giraba sobre su propio eje mientras Apple y yo la mirábamos atónitas. Después de verla el día de las pruebas de croquet una nunca esperaría que pudiera reaccionar tan vivazmente a algo.

-Felicidades Cerise- le digo dejándola de una pieza-. Cedar me comento que querías entrar a futbol americano y al parecer lo has logrado.

-Gracias- murmura bajando la mirada para evitar mirarnos, Apple la agarra de un hombre haciéndola saltar.

-¿Sabes? Las chicas y yo te estuvimos esperando en la fiesta.

Cerise parecía sorprendida, yo también lo estaba.

-Es muy triste que no nos hayas podido acompañar, pero aquí entre nos creó que hay a un par de personas que les haría muy feliz que comieras con ellas en el almuerzo- mi hermana le guiña un ojo antes de echarme una mirada de reojo y seguir su camino sin mí.

Recuerdo haberle mencionado que todo mi grupito se sentía morbosamente fascinado por esta chica, sin embargo no esperaba que le dijera eso. Apple siempre es tan entrometida.

-¿A ustedes les gustaría que me sentara en el almuerzo en su mesa?- pregunta, al parecer incrédula.

-Sí claro, pensamos que eres una persona muy interesante- intento probar suerte.

-Interesante- repite ella enarcando una ceja.

En ese momento Briar y Apple llegan corriendo mientras gritan mi nombre. Rápidamente me toma cada una de un brazo y me jalan hacia el lugar desde donde vienen.

-¡Tienes que ver esto, hermanita!

Me tengo que reprimir para recordarle que somos producto del mismo embarazo.

-¡Es genial!- asegura Briar.

-Te veo en el almuerzo- le digo a la que espero se convertirá en mi próxima amiga, antes de dejarme arrastrar por las dos chicas.

Nos detenemos enfrente del periódico mural junto a los baños de hombres, el que nadie dice en voz alta pero todos saben que está destinado a los anuncios menos importantes a diferencia del que dejamos atrás, y miro la pequeña lista en hoja color rojo. Me acerco un poco temerosa a leerla y cual sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que el nombre de todas está ahí.

-¡Sí!- exclamo por lo bajo.

-0-0-0-

Cedar reacciona mucho más alegremente que yo cuando le muestro mi pequeño triunfo antes de la hora del almuerzo. Después de eso nos quedamos ahí esperando a "los mayores" para dirigirnos a la cafetería. No tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero el hecho de estar una al lado de la otra hace la espera confortable.

-¿Ya viste que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte?- me pregunta mi mejor amiga, abrazándome en cuanto me ve.

-Habrá que festejar- la secunda Alistair que, como siempre, se encuentra con ella-. Si no hay algo tan asqueroso como "especial" en la cafetería te lo invito.

Estoy dispuesta a agradecerle cuando la pequeña Bunny aparece doblando una esquina. Trae un gran lazo blanco sobre la cabeza que la hace bastante visible, a su lado va Kitty.

-Felicidades Raven- me dice la rubia con una sonrisa-. Supongo que nos veremos en los entrenamientos.

-Así será- le aseguro-, felicidades a ustedes también.

La otra chica expande su sonrisa, si es que es posible, que parece estar engrapada en su cara y continúan su camino. Alcanzo a notar como los vivaces ojos de Bunny se deslizan a algún punto entre nosotros. No es hasta que veo la mirada embobada de Alistair que lo entiendo, y por la mirada de mis dos amigas sé que no soy la única que lo noto.

-0-0-0-

Ya habíamos asumido que Cerise no se aparecería cuando se sienta de sopetón al lado mío. En su bandeja descansa un buen corte de carne. Sin embargo lo que hace que nos sorprendamos es el chico que se mantiene parado al lado de ella como congelado.

-Queen ¿Tomaras asiento?- le pregunta la recién llegada- Creí que habías dicho que me podía sentar donde quisiera.

-Si…sí- tartamudea Dexter antes de tomar su lugar enfrente de ella y al lado del otro chico de la mesa.

-Hola, yo soy Cerise, Raven me invito- empieza a decir la afroamericana.

-¡Sí claro! Te estábamos esperando- la interrumpe mí siempre imprudente mejor amiga.

-Y él es Dexter Queen, mi "padrino" en lo que me adapto al equipo de futbol.

-¿Juegas futbol?- la pregunta sale de mis labios antes de que la pueda controlar.

-Sí… Desde el año pasado- murmura.

-O vaya, eso sueno bien- digo nada más por decir.

-Gracias.

Entre su maraña de cabello negro y piel clara alcanzo a divisar como sus orejas enrojecen y es posible que las mías también. Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de mi hermana nuestros ya poco comunes encuentros parecen haberse hecho aún más extraños. Él sube la mirada y ya sé que esperar:

· _Una chica rubia haciéndole muecas a un espejo, mientras un aparentemente culpable Dexter mujer la ve._

· _Tres chicas mirando una pared repleta de espejos._

· _Las mismas chicas del principio viendo apachurradamente como una Apple hombre se mira en un espejo._

· _Una versión femenina de Hopper y una Cerise más animada mirando una tableta electrónica._

· _Una imagen muy bien enfocada de la chica rubia del principio contando con los dedos._

· _Una yo hombre y el Dexter mujer platicando, el chico parece adolorido._

 _¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Quedo más largo de lo que esperaba. Probablemente este sea el último capítulo de este año así que de una vez: ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Que se la pasen muy bien. Espero sus reviews y que se pasen por otras de mis historias._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	10. Chapter 10

_Estoy de regreso! Y con un capítulo que me emociona mucho. Espero y les guste._

 **Capítulo 9: Príncipes y Brujas**

El ciclo escolar avanzaba, a cada segundo más de prisa. Y una de las fechas más esperadas para gran parte de la escuela llegaba. Día de brujas.

Un nutrido grupo de personas, en su mayoría chicas con excepciones como Daring, caminaba por los pasillos repartiendo panfletos rojos con letras doradas. Si uno pasaba lo suficientemente cerca del baño de chicas ya se escuchaban pláticas sobre sus disfraces y algunos de los distintos clubs empezaban a planear como ayudarían para el próximo gran evento.

Humphrey, Melody y yo entramos al salón de computo, listos para una nueva sesión de nuestro peque club, y sorprendidos nos encontramos con un par de rubios que platicaban muy amenamente. Uno de ellos, mi hermano de otra madre, estaba parado con una mano acomodándose el pelo como colegiala mientras la otra se mantenía peligrosamente cerca de la pierna de una chica que se encontraba sentada en un escritorio. Ella era Apple Charming.

Lo mire asesinamente el tiempo suficiente para que solo él lo viera mientras los tres caminábamos hacia ellos como si nada, Melody al frente.

-Bienvenidos sean a nuestros dominios simples mortales. ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?- pregunto ella con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Es realmente pequeña, pero sabe lo importante que es.

-Queremos un poco de su magia- contesto la hermana de Raven mientras nos tendía un volante a cada uno, donde en grandes letras cursivas se alcanzaba a apreciar las palabras "Principes y Brujas" junto con un buen párrafo de información que exhorta a todos los hombres a disfrazarse como príncipes para el baile de noche de brujas y una breve explicación del porqué.

-Estoy seguro de que pueden programar juegos de luces y esas cosas que queden espectaculares para la gran noche- agrego Daring-. ¿Contamos con ustedes?

La respuesta era obvia.

-0-0-0-

A partir de ese día hemos estado trabajando constantemente para hacer que esto funcione. La fecha se acerca cada día más y la expectativa está en el aire. Ya que, si bien el baile por excelencia es el de fin de cursos, este es el que más reta a la imaginación. Cada año hay un tema diferente (en el pasado todos debíamos ser vampiros) y siempre son premiados los mejores trajes. Y aunque como en todo la popularidad cuenta, el disfraz es lo más importante.

Los panfletos son diferentes para las chicas, en los de ellas las animan a ser brujas. Los motivos son muy sencillos, la mayoría de los años las mujeres buscan verse hermosas y los hombres aterradores. Ahora al ser ellas brujas deberán buscar dar miedo, mientras nosotros al ser príncipes deberemos intentar ser hermosos. Probablemente hay algunos a los que les será más fáciles que a otros.

-Yo seré un príncipe huevo, de todos modos ya tengo el pelo blanco- comenta Humphrey que como con una mano mientras programa con la otra-. Y si no me voy a ver hermoso, al menos seré original.

-Yo seré una bruja ratón. Después de todo ya tengo el tamaño- nos cuenta Melody que tiene un audífono puesto-. Van a ver lo prendida que se va a poner esa noche. Música al top. ¿Y tú Dexter?

-Aun no estoy seguro- murmuro mientras intento que una parte especialmente rápida de una canción este perfectamente sincronizada con unas luces rojas.

-Podrías ser todo un monarca. Después de todo tu apellido ya es reina- propone mi amigo sin sonar burlón.

-Imposible, Daring será un monarca- respondo sin dejar de trabajar.

El silencio se mantiene durante apenas unos cuantos segundos cuando la chica del taller empieza a hablar con un tono que demuestra intentar insinuar algo.

-Escuche en el taller de música que la rubia de las Charming planea ir bastante monárquica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Humphrey.

-Tú sabes, quiere ser una hechicera poderosa, una muy imponente. Casi una reina. Es curioso que el enfoque del novio de Lizzie sea tan parecido…- me guardo un par de maldiciones- Aunque no es lo único que escuche. También había unas cuantas cosas de su hermanita.

Dejo de teclear, ella sabe que tiene mi atención.

-Al parecer su madre insistió en que se compraran el mismo corsé, y lo hicieron, compraron uno con una calavera en el escote. Solo que de distintos colores, el de Apple es rosa y el de Raven es morado. Después ya era decisión de cada una encargarse de su disfraz. Apple decidió, como ya dije, ser una hechicera imponente y poderosa y Raven una bruja de la oscuridad.

-Si mal no recuerdo Daring te hizo comprar mucha ropa oscura. ¿No es así Dexter?- continuo Humphrey con el juego, sabían que me tenían atrapado- Está bien que debes ser un príncipe pero nunca dijeron que debías ser uno bueno. Después de todo es Halloween.

-¿Están insinuando que debería ser un príncipe de la oscuridad?- ambos sonrieron.

-0-0-0-

Sparrow hace un lanzamiento en mi dirección y yo corro para intentar atraparlo. No es especialmente complicado pero definitivamente requiere de mi concentración. Y es entonces cuando la veo, sentada en las gradas con una libreta sobre las rodillas, los audífonos puestos y una patita de sus gafas entre los dientes.

Decir que el pase fue incompleto se queda corto, me tropiezo con mis propios pies así que termino con la cara en el pasto y el pelo en la boca. Hunter me ayuda a pararme.

-Viejo ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- me pregunta mientras intento verme un poco más presentable- Pareciera que viste un fantasma.

-Pues algo parecido- balbuceo.

Hace mucho que no va a mis entrenamientos de esgrima, así que el hecho de volver a tenerla en las gradas me hace querer ir corriendo a los vestidores. Más aún si consideramos que mi masculinidad acaba de verse seriamente comprometida.

El entrenador me empieza a regañar inmediatamente. Después del baile de noche de brujas el siguiente evento importante de la escuela será el festival deportivo. Y si no queremos perder como el año pasado deberemos echarle el doble de ganas.

-Bueno jóvenes…

Y el cielo, que ya llevaba un par de horas gris, exploto en una cascada de agua causando los gritos de Daring y Sparrow simultáneamente.

-Por favor entrenador, mi peinado- pidió mi hermano de otra madre.

-¡Me voy a enfermar y no puedo maltratar mi voz!- exclamo Sparrow que ya había empezado a dar saltitos para mantenerse en calor.

-Ya váyanse- dijo resignado el entrenador mientras murmuraba cosas no muy amables entre dientes.

Todo el equipo fue corriendo a los vestidores con excepción de Cerise que se apresuró a las gradas donde empezó a hablar a gritos con Raven que abrazaba con fuerza su libreta al pecho. Si quería llegar a un techo tendría que rodear media cancha por afuera, para entonces ya estaría empapada.

Haciendo uso de un valor que no me conocía fui corriendo hasta ellas.

-¡Salta!- grite, ya que el sonido de la lluvia se estaba intensificando- No esta tan alto y yo te atrapare.

Raven titubeo durante unos segundos cuando Daring (que ya tenía una toalla cubriendo su peinado) se puso a mi lado mientras estiraba sus brazos en su dirección.

-Estamos los dos, no te pasara nada- le dijo él.

Raven le lanzo a su amiga su libreta y su celular que ella atrapo con gran destreza, como si le leyera la mente. Inmediatamente Cerise fue corriendo a los vestidores dejándonos a los tres. Yo también estire los brazos como Daring y, de manera muy nervioso, Raven salto.

En realidad es bastante obvio que yo no estoy hecho para ser un héroe de cuento como Daring, ya que a pesar de que yo estaba más cerca de ella, él fue el que tuvo que cargar con casi todo su peso, probablemente si no hubiera llegado tanto Raven como yo hubiéramos terminado en el suelo.

Sin embargo su piel rozo mi piel, tan suave, tan perfecta.

· _Un grupo de príncipes y princesas vitoreando._

· _Unos pies gigantes con enredaderas en lo que parece un salón de clases._

· _Una chica de rulos color menta y magenta riendo mientras está sentada en un trono al lado de una versión femenina de Daring que también ríe sentada en un trono._

· _Un grupo de personas vestidas como de cuento de hadas en una sala de estudio bastante acogedora._

· _La versión femenina de Daring mirando con disgusto a una versión femenina de Hopper que duerme._

· _La misma chica, ahora despierta, al lado de una versión femenina mía._

 _Y esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado e intentare actualizar más seguido. Si les gusto lean también mis otras historias y dejen reviews._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

 **Capítulo 10: Brujas y Príncipes**

Las fiestas y los bailes, sin duda son una parte esencial de todas las escuelas. O al menos eso es lo que la televisión y las series se quieren encargar de hacernos pensar. Y, al parecer, como buenos adolescentes maleables que somos, nos lo creemos. Y mi incluyo, ya que aquí estoy: dejando que mi hermana me ponga extensiones en el cabello y me maquille. Mi disfraz es mucho más sexi de lo que me gustaría, ya que deja mis hombros y una pierna, casi completa, al aire. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que Briar, cuyo disfraz es rosa como el de mi hermana, deja mucho menos a la imaginación que el mío. Y ella no parece para nada preocupada. Según ella, es una bruja griega, aunque la verdad aparte de sus sandalias y la diadema con alas en la cabeza no entiendo el porqué.

-Estas preciosa- asegura mi hermana, que me ha llevado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación.

-Gracias- murmuro mientras me miró fijamente.

Al lado ella, que luce simplemente majestuosa, en realidad no parezco gran cosa. Aunque, definitivamente, el estilo de bruja queda conmigo. Ella más bien parece una tiránica reina.

El timbre suena y la mejor amiga de mi hermana se abalanza a mirar por la ventana.

-Chicas, nuestro carruaje llego- anuncia alegre.

De las tres es la única que tiene una cita para el baile, aunque Apple tuvo varias propuestas, y él misterioso chico se encargara de llevarnos a todos, incluyendo a mi hermano. No me sorprendo demasiado al ver que el susodicho no es nadie más que Hopper. Ellos en verdad me gustan como pareja, pero Briar asegura que solo son amigos.

Snow no nos deja ir sin antes tomar varias fotos. Hopper está muy guapo con un traje color crema, un chaleco rosa, una camisa verde y una corbata roja. También trajo una pequeña rana de peluche, al parecer es el príncipe rana y Briar la malvada bruja que lo convirtió. En cambio mi hermano es un príncipe azul en toda regla, hombreras y espada (falsa, obviamente), incluidos.

Una vez salimos de la casa y nos metemos a la camioneta de Hopper, con él y Briar enfrente y los tres Charming atrás, nuestro querido chofer pregunta el porqué de vernos en nuestra casa y no en la de Briar.

-Para que así pudieras recogernos a todos- responde ella.

Siento como Apple se tensa a mi lado. No es un secreto que su mejor amiga pasa mucho, enserio mucho, tiempo en nuestra casa. Sin embargo nadie sabe que no solo viene a hacer tareas aquí, sino que tiene un cepillo de dientes, la mitad de su maquillaje y hasta una taza con su nombre en nuestra casa.

La cuestión es que los padres de Briar trabajan mucho, a tal punto que su hija prácticamente solo los ve los fines de semana. Es algo triste, así que a ella no le gusta hablar de ello.

Por suerte, después de eso, Briar pone música de su celular a todo volumen y nos pasamos el resto del camino cantando en el coche. Es bastante divertido.

-0-0-0-

Cuando llegamos al lugar Maddi ya me está esperando en la puerta. En realidad no estoy muy segura de que parezca una bruja, pero se ha enchinado el pelo y a pesar de su estatura se ve bastante adorable.

-¡Cuerva mía!- exclama mientras me da un apretado abrazo- Cerise me dijo que tardara un rato más en llegar. ¿La esperamos aquí?

Yo asiento y le hago una señal al resto para que se vayan adelantando, algo que no parece encantarle a mis hermanos pero obedecen. A pesar de que fue la última en unirse a nuestro pequeño grupito, logro adaptarse bastante rápido, es una chica increíble.

Ni Cedar ni Alistair van a venir, ella tenía planes con sus padres y a él simplemente le dio flojera.

En ese momento un pequeño coche, aunque bastante elegante, se paró donde un momento antes lo había hecho el de Hopper. La escuela había contratado un valet parking para la ocasión, así que los alumnos no tenían por qué preocuparse por el estacionamiento. De este se bajaron tres alumnos de segundo año: Hunter Ella (un chico amable al cual no conozco especialmente bien), Cupido Lockers (que lucía despampanante y totalmente como una bruja a pesar de que su atuendo era completamente de tonos pastel) y Dexter.

Por un corto y maravilloso segundo, me quede sin aliento. Parece un príncipe, vaya que sí, pero uno de la oscuridad. Y se ve guapo, muy guapo.

Ayuda a Cupido a bajar del coche y esta, automáticamente se toma de su brazo. A él eso no parece molestarle, pero a mi estómago al parecer sí ya que se contrae. Me obligo a ignorarlo y les sonrío cuando se acercan a saludarnos.

-¿Y por qué estas lindas chicas aun no entran?- pregunta Hunter dándole un rápido abrazo cariñoso a Maddi. A veces me sorprende que con la enorme cantidad de personas con las que se lleva bien en la escuela, ella me haya elegido como mejor amiga.

-Esperamos a Cerise. ¿Te encontraras con tu cita adentro?- pregunto Maddi como si nada, las mejillas del chico enrojecen.

-No es una cita…- murmura un apenado antes de volver a sonreír ampliamente- Pero sí, la veré adentro.

Una pequeña horda de felicitaciones se hizo presente haciendo que me sintiera increíblemente fuera de lugar, ya que parecía ser la única que no tenía idea de quien era la misteriosa cita. Así que decidí voltear hacia otro lado, dejándole un pequeño círculo de confianza a Hunter. Dexter inmediatamente lo noto, así que se soltó del brazo de Cupido y dio un paso hacia mí.

-En verdad pareces una bruja- soltó de manera algo brusca para mi gusto.

-Oh… vaya…- contesto no muy segura de cómo reaccionar.

-¡Se supone que era un alago!- exclama poniéndose como un tomate- Tú disfraz es muy bueno, a eso me refería. O al menos eso quería que entendieras…

Yo sonrió, no es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación así.

-Tú también pareces un príncipe.

Entonces, él también me sonríe.

-0-0-0-

Ha pasado una hora desde que llegamos y Cerise, Maddi y yo apenas nos hemos movido de la diminuta sección de comida por unos cuantos segundos. En parte porque Maddi es una fanática de la comida, aunque cree que definitivamente falto una barra libre de té, y en parte porque nos sentimos fuera de lugar.

No es que no nos guste bailar, bueno a Cerise quizás un poco, pero es que el lugar está completamente lleno y eso es algo abrumador.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunta un chico bien parecido, a Cerise que ha venido caracterizada como una Anibruja (ósea que se puede convertir en un animal, en su caso en una loba) y luce simplemente genial.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

El chico se queda estático por un momento, pero finalmente se marcha con cara de amargado. Maddi y yo nos echamos a reír, la expresión de Cerise es todo un poema.

-Vamos, lobita, no seas amargada- le dice mi mejor amiga tocándole la nariz de manera maternal-. A mí no me negaras una pieza ¿o sí?

Maddi le extiende su larga y morena mano que, si bien dubitativa, ella toma. Extiende su otra mano hacia mí, y también se la tomo. Entonces nos jala a ambas al centro de la pista donde una canción con letra un poco triste pero bastante movida empieza a sonar. Maddi empieza a actuar como si ella fuera la que canta asiéndonos a reír a ambas. La verdad es que no sé por qué no empezamos a hacer esto antes.

En un punto ella suelta a Cerise para tomarme a mí de ambas manos y fingir que yo soy la persona que esta _cool_ con que seamos solo amigas. Me da una vuelta y me deja libre para ahora agarrar a nuestra otra amiga y preguntarle porque no la ama.

Yo me quedo parada en mi lugar riéndome cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la agraciada figura de una chica castaña bailando muy cerca de Hunter. Al parecer ella es su misteriosa cita, es bastante bonita y estoy segura de haberla visto ablando con Apple alguna vez.

A su lado se encuentran Dexter y Cupido bailando. Sus movimientos no son en absoluto tan armoniosos como los de Hunter y la chica, pero parecen cómodos el uno con el otro. Entonces él me ve. Me sonríe y yo también le sonrío. Cupido también nota mi mirada, así que también me sonríe. Aunque en su sonrisa hay algo extraño, algo muy parecido a la tristeza.

-0-0-0-

Están por ser anunciados el y la ganadora del concurso de disfraces para que la noche cierre con un gran baile final. A diferencia de en el baile de graduación, no es obligatorio que los ganadores bailen juntos, sin embargo es lo que todo el mundo espera.

Le doy un trago a mi refresco y presto atención a lo que sucede en el escenario. Maddi y Cerise se fueron a acercarse al escenario (Maddi es parte del comité organizador, así que es su obligación estar ahí), yo tenía demasiada sed como para acompañarlas, así que estoy sola. Intento divisar a Apple entre la multitud, sin embargo me topo directamente con unos ojos morados y una mejillas rojas.

-Hola- saluda Dexter que se sirve un vaso de refresco y se recarga en la pared al lado mío-. Hace mucho calor aquí ¿no lo crees?

Yo rio y asiento mientras doy otro trago. Un cómodo silencio se forma entre nosotros. Casi me dan ganas de inclinarme y acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro, sin embargo no se me haría justo con Cupido.

Melody llama a poner atención y todos lo hacemos. A su lado se encuentran mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, Maddi tiene el micrófono en la mano y Apple una corona y un sombrero de bruja en una charola.

-Alumnos de After Ever- dice la pelirosa en un tono falsamente solemne-, ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban. ¡La hora de anunciar al ganador y la ganadora del concurso de disfraces!

Se forma una ovación colectiva a la que me uno.

-Empezaremos por el chico- anuncia Maddi sacando una tarjeta color azul de un pequeño sobre del mismo color-. Y, no será ninguna sorpresa para nadie. Que pase aquí nuestro queridísimo y victoriano príncipe… ¡Daring White!

El mencionado sale de la multitud y sube al escenario desde donde guiña un ojo haciendo que una multitud de chicas griten casi histéricamente. Su traje es rojo con muchos holanes negros, y si bien luce bien honestamente no me parece espectacular. Se quita un pequeño y ligeramente ridículo sombrero negro con una rosa que traía en la cabeza, y Apple le pone la corona, parece hecha para él.

-¡Ahora es turno de anunciar a nuestra brujita!- exclama Maddi sacando otra tarjeta, ahora de un sobre morado- Vaya… dame eso- dice mientras le quita el cojín con el sombrero de bruja de las manos a mi hermana-. Nuestra hechizante ganadora es… ¡Apple Charming!

Una gran parte del alumnado se congela durante un momento, entre los que nos encontramos Dexter y yo, antes de empezar a aplaudir y silbar emocionados. Daring toma el sombrero de bruja del cojín que ahora sostiene mi mejor amiga, que se encarga de quitarle el extravagante tocado que mi hermana tenía en la cabeza, y se lo coloca de manera dulce sobre la cabeza. Acción que, obviamente, no es bien vista por su novia, que sale enfadada del lugar. No muchos lo notamos.

-Ahora, para cerrar la noche. ¡A bailar!- Melody aprieta un botón de su consola y "Only Teardrops" de Emmelie De Forest empieza a sonar, es una elección extraña.

-Me dijo que no quería poner una canción lenta y romántica porque Haloween no se trata de eso- me explica Dexter, que pareciera haberme leído la mente-. Así que decidió una un poco más rápida y dramática.

Veo como Daring busca con la mirada a su novia, sin embargo no la encuentra y no puede quedarse sin bailar. ¡Es el príncipe! Así que toma a mi hermana de la mano y se pone a bailar con ella. No me parece lo más correcto, pero al menos no es una canción lenta así que tampoco esta tan mal.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunta Dexter, está mirando al suelo y sus mejillas están casi tan encendidas como cuando llego.

-¿Tu pareja no se va a molestar?- le pregunto, y me sorprendo al notar cierto tono de resentimiento en mi voz, Dexter se ríe.

-Cupido no es mi cita, simplemente necesitaba alguien que la trajera así que Hunter se ofreció, y como somos buenos amigos por eso nos la hemos pasado juntos.

-En ese caso, estaría encantada de bailar contigo- le digo mientras el nudo que hasta hace poco tenía lugar en mi estómago se deshace y empieza a formar algo diferente, algo nuevo.

Nos adentramos un poco más en la pista, y empezamos a bailar. No nos tocamos, pero estamos lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para contar los defectos de nuestros rostros. No muy lejos de nosotros Briar mueve las caderas al son de la canción mientras su pareja se mantiene casi tiesa. El par de rubios ganadores se toman la mano mientras bailan rítmicamente con un respetuoso espacio entre sus cuerpos. Y, en el centro, como si se tratara de una película Hunter y la castaña bailan sin mucho ritmo pero mucha magia. Ella esta descalza, y casi parece que levitase, mientras que él se aferra a su cintura como si fuera la joya más preciada del mundo. Son hermosos.

Aparto la mirada, ya que me siento como si estuviera viendo algo prohibido. Pero me encuentro con algo que parece ser incluso más, los ojos violetas de Dexter.

 _Un enanito barbudo haciendo desaparecer un pergamino._

 _Un ángel con alas de calavera y un rulo en forma de corazón caminando por un pasillo custodiado por elegantes columnas._

 _Un trol con los ojos cerrados debajo de un puente._

 _Una rana con corona que parece recitar poesía._

 _La versión femenina de Hopper y la masculina de Briar en lo que podría ser una discusión a la luz de la luna._

 _Mi versión masculina con expresión asustada._

 _¡Y concluido está el décimo capítulo! Decidí poner a Hunter y Ashlynn al centro de la pista como "homenaje" al hecho de que probablemente son la única pareja 100% canon de Ever After High. ¿Qué opinan Bropper? A mí me gusta mucho así que decidí incluir un poco de ellos. Y Raven y Dexter cada vez están más cerca, en el próximo capítulo pasara algo importante. ¿Ustedes no se sintieron mal por Lizzie? ¡Espero sus reviews!_

 _P.d. Los quiere: yo._


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Estoy de regreso! A que actualizo muy rápido, deberían estar orgullosos de mí ¿? En fin, hoy pasara lo inevitable. ¿Listos para ver qué es?_

 **Capítulo 11: Lo sabíamos**

Tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar, lo sabía, probablemente ambos lo sabíamos. Y en Halloween todo quedo claro, no podíamos seguir dando largas, teníamos que hablarlo.

Cuando termino la canción que bailamos, justo antes de que ella se reuniera con Apple y yo fuera a buscar a Hunter, acordamos una cita. Hoy, domingo, nos veremos en la tetería del papá de Ginger para hablar.

Me gustaría que esto fuera una cita normal, y en realidad pensé por un momento en fingir que lo era. Tomarme un té con ella, llevarla al cine y después a su casa. Pero esas imágenes que aparecen en mi cerebro cada que estoy con ella me están volviendo loco, quiero descubrir que significan y sé que solo ella puede ayudarme a descubrirlo.

Ella llega unos cuantos minutos tardes, no demasiados pero lograron hacer que mi nivel de nervios se incrementara casi al doble.

-Hola… Dexter- me saluda mientras toma asiento enfrente de mí.

Soy un idiota, debí de pararme y recorrerle la silla para que sentara, ahora debe de estar pensando que soy un patán.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta con una tímida sonrisa, me quede congelado.

Suelo ponerme nervioso cuando estoy con Raven, siempre es así. Sin embargo hoy mis nervios han llegado a otro nivel y no sé porque, ya debería haberme acostumbrado a su presencia, comimos en la misma mesa durante toda una semana.

-Hola- digo finalmente y ella se sube los anteojos con un dedo-. Quería hablar contigo.

-Y yo contigo, es sobre las visiones ¿verdad?

Me quedo congelado por un momento de nueva cuenta, no esperaba que fuera tan directa.

-Sí, no, bueno… en parte, es solo que… quiero entender y tú…

Raven estira una mano con la que toma la mía y la aprieta con fuerza, no puedo creer lo familiar que se siente.

-Dexter, yo también estoy nerviosa, por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

Asiento y nos quedamos un tiempo así, con las manos juntas. Demonios, ella en verdad me gusta.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?- me pregunta.

-El primer día de clases, te vi por los casilleros y cuando tú también me miraste todo comenzó.

Aprieta mi mano con más fuerza.

-A mí me paso lo mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero era gente que conozco con ropa extravagante y con algunos cambios.

-¿Cómo qué tipo de cambios?

-La actitud, el tipo de ropa, aunque en común todos tienen que es extravagante, en algunos casos hasta el género.

Un nuevo silencio se forma entre nosotros, y aunque siento que es mi turno de preguntar decido esperar un poco más.

-¿Nos has visto?

Me muerdo el labio y asiento, ella empieza a abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Es mi turno de apretarle la mano.

-Hemos intercambiado de aspecto pero pude verte en cada una de las imágenes de la chica de cabello negro con mechones morados. Te veo en sus ojos, aunque el color sea el de los míos, te veo en su actitud y en la fuerza que la sola imagen irradia. Y sé que to también estoy ahí, en el nerd castaño y de ojos azules que no parece gran cosa… Queda mucho más conmigo que el aspecto que tengo ahora.

Ella separa su mano de la mía, se echa para atrás cubriéndose los ojos con sus muñecas y, contra todo pronóstico, empieza a reír.

-En verdad creía que me estaba volviendo loca- dice muy bajito.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo debo tomar esto.

-Eres el niño del parque ¿no es así?- me pregunta- Al que le grite que era una bruja, y después salí corriendo.

Asiento y entonces vuelve a taparse la cara mientras repite una y otra vez que lo lamenta mucho y que no debió haber sido así de grosera conmigo. Me inclino hacia ella con cuidado para apartar una mano de su rostro y que así me mire, estoy sonriente.

-Eras tan solo una niña, no puedes culparte por lo que paso- le digo-. Aparte de que fue casi un alago. ¿Te imaginas que toda tu vida te anden diciendo reinita? Que alguien te llame bruja, que es algo mucho más poderoso, te hace sentirte fuerte.

En realidad no fue así, cuando Raven me llamo bruja y empezó a gritar que quería lastimarla estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar. Cuando la agarre de la mano y tuve las que en verdad fueron mis primeras visiones estaba seguro de haberme topado con un ángel. ¿Y a quien le gusta que un ángel te llame bruja cuando ni siquiera eres una chica?

-0-0-0-

Pasamos el resto del día como si fuera una cita normal, o algo así porque no dejamos atrás el tema de las visiones. El poderlo hablar con alguien era increíblemente reconfortante.

Al final si fuimos al cine, en donde vimos una película romántica. A media película Raven recargo su cabeza en mi hombro haciendo que no pudiera concentrarme, aunque de todos modos no le estaba poniendo atención, y que tuviera que controlar mi respiración durante toda la película. Casi al final se me ocurrió que quizás sería una buena idea tomarla de la mano, así que decidí buscarla listo para hacerlo, cuando note que tenía ambas manos fue de mi alcance, al parecer tendría que conformarme con esto.

Al terminar salimos a dar un paseo, el sol se está escondiendo así que el cielo está pintado de rosa y juraría que las nubes forman un corazón.

-Ha sido bueno verte- me dice-. En serio necesitaba sacar todo esto que me estaba pasando, aparte de que creo que hemos pasado un buen rato.

-Sí, a mí también me ha gustado verte. ¿Sabes una cosa? Muchas veces he pensado en decirle a Daring sobre esto que me está pasando, en cierto modo siento que él es también parte de esto. Sin embargo no estoy seguro de que pudiera entenderlo.

-Me pasa lo mismo con mis hermanos. Aparte de que ellos son tan distintos a mí, casi parece que fuimos criados por distintos padres. Apple es una princesa, y Chase un caballero de brillante armadura, yo solo soy Raven.

-Pues, si me preguntas, solo ser Raven es más que suficiente- le aseguro-. Es más, ser Raven es mucho.

Ella se ríe.

-Ser Dexter también suena como algo genial, no me molestaría nada serlo- nos miramos y por una vez las visiones no aparecen, me pregunto si ahora que lo dijimos en voz alta estas desaparecerán-. Hagamos algo- saca su celular-, pondré la música en aleatorio y la canción que salga será nuestra canción.

Esa, definitivamente, es la propuesta más rara que me han hecho en la vida. Y me encanta.

-Sí, claro, suena genial.

Ella sonríe mientras saca su celular y me hace señales para que me acerque.

-¿Sabes? Solo he hecho esto con las personas más importantes en mi vida. Creo que el que compartamos algo así… Bueno, deberíamos hacer esto.

Empezó a sonar una canción que si bien estoy seguro de haberla escuchado más de una vez no recuerdo el nombre. Raven me dice que es C´mon C´mon de One Direction, y que es muy divertido porque ya ni recordaba que la tenía en su celular. La canción habla de un chico que quiere bailar con una chica, y me comenta que le recuerda un poco a lo que paso en la noche de Halloween. Yo solo estoy feliz de compartir esto con ella, no importa que canción sea.

Finalmente decidimos que es buen momento de regresar a casa. Así que, como buen caballero que intento ser, la acompaño primero a la suya. Resulta que no está a más de 15 minutos de la mía. Es grande, blanca y ostentosa. En definitiva no el estilo de Raven.

-Gracias por este día, Dexter.

Estamos en el umbral de su casa. Y este es el momento en el que en todas las comedias románticas el chico besa a la chica, yo quiero besarla pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Nunca he besado a nadie antes.

-No, gracias a ti Raven.

Ambos sonreímos, y estoy por hacerlo, por inclinarme a besarla. Cuando lo de siempre pasa.

Una persona con una gran cantidad de cajas de zapatos entrando por una puerta.

La versión femenina de Hunter sacando a la versión masculina de Ashlynn de un edificio.

La misma chica asomándose molesta por la puerta transparente de una tienda que evidentemente está hecha un desastre.

El chico impulsándose, o algo así, de un árbol.

Otra vez él, al parecer muy enojado, al lado de una confundida versión femenina de Hunter.

Un pequeño lobo gris lamiendo a una chica de caperuza roja y orejas de lobo, en un claro de bosque.

 _¿Y qué tal? A mí no me termina de convencer pero bueno. En el próximo capítulo también habrá muchas revelaciones, así que estén preparados._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola! Me siento que ardo últimamente ¿? Es que ya saben, llevaba mucho sin actualizar tan rápido mis historias. Y esta es una que en verdad me emociona, así que ver cómo ha avanzado tan rápido últimamente me encanta. ¡Espero que a ustedes también les encante lo que leerán hoy!_

 **Capítulo 12: No estás sola**

Las cosas se han puesto muy intensas últimamente en el equipo de criquet. El festival deportivo cada vez está más cerca y a Lizzie le aterra fallarle a la escuela, al parecer After Ever High siempre ha arrasado en este deporte, probablemente porque es una de las pocas escuelas en las que se practica.

Cedar y Alistair han estado un tanto raros últimamente. Creo que ella está muy preocupada por no hacerlo bien en atletismo, a pesar de que es muy buena no es algo que la apasione así que piensa que se defraudara a sí misma. En cambio no tenemos ni idea de que pasaba con él, había dejado de comer con nosotras todos los días y no nos quería contar porque. Pero hoy vino al entrenamiento, se quedó sentado en el pasto todo el tiempo, mirándonos. Lo que honestamente nos puso muy nerviosas a Apple y a mí, al parecer antes de Lizzie había sido el mejor jugador que la escuela nunca había tenido.

-Oh Raven, si los hubieras visto. Durante más de la mitad del año escolar pasado Lizzie y Alistair eran inseparables. Pero entonces se pelearon y como son demasiado temperamentales decidieron que no volverían a soportar estar el uno cerca del otro, y como él sabía que esto era más importante para ella decidió dejarlo- me cuenta Maddi cuando vemos cómo se acerca a hablar con la capitana.

-Esa es una historia muy triste- comento.

-Lo es, pero creo que podrán arreglarse. Lo vi el otro día platicando con Kitty, creo que le dijo entre carcajadas que era un cobarde o algo así, seguro eso lo hizo pensar.

-No te entiendo- le confieso, la verdad es que esto me pasa más seguido de lo que me gustaría.

-No tienes que entender, cariño. Solo alégrate por ellos y esperemos a ver qué pasa.

Nos sentamos al lado de Bonny que también observa la conversación, ella y Maddi hacen buenas migas rápidamente empezando una conversación en la que no me acomodo. Pienso en ponerme los audífonos y escuchar música, pero decido que es descortés así que me dedico a pensar. Es difícil creer lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida desde que entre a esta escuela, pero también es difícil imaginarme un mundo distinto al de ahora.

Finalmente la conversación termina y Alistair llega alegre frente a nosotras.

-Chicas, frente a ustedes está el nuevo miembro del equipo de criquet de After Ever High.

Las tres la felicitamos, y aunque tengo ganas de llenarlo de preguntas no las hago. Después de una rápida sesión de abrazos él se va acompañado por Bonny sin dar ninguna explicación.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- comenta mi mejor amiga.

-¿Tenías idea de eso?- le pregunto.

-Ni la más mínima hasta hace unos momentos, pero es bastante obvio. ¿No crees?

-Supongo.

Nos quedamos viendo como caminan uno al lado del otro, apenas rozando sus brazos, hasta que ya no nos es posible. Pero aun así no nos movemos, y podríamos permanecer así mucho tiempo más pero mi hermana llega para preguntarme si ya nos podemos ir. Al parecer lleva un buen rato esperándome.

-0-0-0-

Chase finalmente parece estar haciendo amigos, algo que a ambas nos sorprende y alegra en partes iguales. Siempre se ha llevado bien con la gente, pero le cuesta entablar relaciones de amistad reales. No puedo culparlo, yo solía ser así. Hoy salió con ellos, Briar al parecer logro colarse, y como tanto Snow como papá están trabajando, eso significa que Apple y yo estamos solas.

Casi sin cruzar palabras decidimos hacer pay de manzana, lo que implícitamente significa que después veremos una comedia romántica mientras comemos cualquier cosa menos el pay.

Apple pone música y nos ponemos manos a la obra. Lo hacemos en tiempo record, somos unas expertas en lo que a este postre se refiere, y justo cuando estoy por meterlo al horno Blink empieza a sonar.

-¡Nuestra canción!- grita mi hermana antes de empezar a cantarla y bailar como loca en medio de la cocina, yo sonrío tanto que me duelen las mejillas.

Decidimos que era nuestra canción un día que la encontramos por accidente en YouTube. No es la canción que mejor describa nuestra relación, pero tiene buen ritmo y esa es una de las cosas en las que siempre estaremos de acuerdo.

Se acerca a mí, me toma de ambas manos y ya estamos bailando juntas. Es muy divertido, me recuerda lo mucho que amo a mi hermana.

-0-0-0-

He preparado palomitas. Las echo en un tazón y me dirijo a la sala, donde Apple está intentando elegir qué película ver.

-Daring me recomendó una, pero no la encuentro- dice y yo aprieto la mandíbula.

Aún no hemos hablado de él. Y por más que me digo que no es de mi incumbencia que pasa entre ellos dos, no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza. Daring tiene novia, su novia es nuestra aterradora capitana de criquet. Que si bien se ha comportado muy diplomáticamente con mi hermana, definitivamente la ha mirado con más odio del usual.

-¿Qué eres de Daring?- suelto la pregunta.

Ella se congela.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los he visto, y la gente habla. No me mientas.

-No planeaba hacerlo- suelta un suspiro y se deja caer en el blanco sillón, yo me siento a su lado- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que dice la gente?

-En general no es malo. Muchos creen que andas con él.

-¿Cómo eso no va a ser malo? Anda con Lizzie, lo sabes.

Parece frustrada, y por un momento me siento mal por haber sacado el tema. Pero por otro lado compartimos vientre por ocho meses y medio, siento que es justo que sepa la verdad.

-Lo sé, pero hay muchas personas que creen que cortaron después de lo de Halloween. Y incluso los que no, muchos creen que tu harías mejor pareja con Daring de lo que lo hace ella, y…

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- me interrumpe- ¿En verdad crees que él y yo estamos juntos?

-No lo sé- le confieso.

-Eres mi hermana. ¿No crees que si anduviera con alguien te lo diría?

Ahora es peor, se ve traicionada. Así que la abrazo y me disculpo por haber desconfiado de ella. Apple me acaricia el pelo como cuando éramos niñas y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Y entonces ella vuelve a hablar.

-Debo admitir que hay algo que no te he dicho… Sobre Daring.

Decido guardar silencio y dejarla hablar, parece estar nerviosa.

-La primera vez que lo vi… creía que me había vuelto loca pero… un montón de imágenes inconexas, de algo así como un cuento de hadas moderno…- empiezo a separarme de ella, no puedo creer lo que está diciendo- Es como si recordara cosas de vidas pasadas, o algo así. A él también le pasa, y no estamos seguros de lo que significa pero… La conexión está ahí. Y es algo que no podemos romper.

-Apple- digo mientras la tomo de ambas manos, parece un poco perdida.

-Yo no quería que él tuviera problemas con Lizzie, me agrada Lizzie. Pero no puedo estar lejos de Daring, es el único que entiende por lo que estoy pasando. Cualquiera diría que estoy loca.

-Yo no creo que estés loca, en realidad, creo que te entiendo mucho mejor de lo que crees.

Y se lo cuento, le cuento absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado entre Dexter y yo. Al parecer ella está mucho mejor preparada, como siempre, y tiene un pequeño diario donde anota las visiones que ha tenido, más unas cuantas de Daring. Le cuento algunas de las mías y también las anota.

-0-0-0-

Las cosas han cambiado con Dexter. Y me gusta pensar que es algo bueno.

Quizás es solo producto de mi imaginación, o de mis "deseos ocultos" como dice Maddi, pero es como si los límites de nuestra relación se estuvieran desdibujando últimamente.

Dexter no es exactamente parte de mi grupo de amigos, pero desde que Cerise está en el equipo de futbol de vez en cuando se pasa un rato con nosotros. En realidad él y Hunter han estado los últimos dos almuerzos en nuestra mesa, supongo que son la testosterona que nos faltaba desde que Alistair empezó a olvidarnos. Así que ya no tengo motivos para sentirme rara cada que tengo ganas de platicar con él en el pasillo.

Me pregunto si él también se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-Hey, hola Raven- me saluda Hopper que está llegando a su casillero, Dexter está con él y me sonríe.

-Hola chicos- contesto mientras termino de sacar los libros del mío.

-¿Y qué tal pinta tu día, guapa?- me pregunta el castaño con una sonrisa que intenta ser coqueta- ¿Ya le permitirás a tu hombre comer con sus amigos?

Siento como los colores se me suben a la cara, pero me esfuerzo por sonreír, Dexter está completamente rojo.

-En realidad tengo clase con la maestra Baba, así que me podría estar pintando mejor- digo esforzándome por no parecer nerviosa-. Así que, me voy.

Apenas camino un par de metros cuando Dexter me grita que espere y corre atrás de mí, escucho a Hopper reírse a mis espaldas.

-Lamento mucho eso- me dice, sigue muy sonrojado.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, tú no hiciste nada.

Caminamos juntos hasta mi salón y dudo unos cuantos segundos antes de entrar.

-Quizás Hopper tenga razón- digo.

-¿En qué debería volver a comer con ellos o en que soy tu hombre?

Parece estar bromeando pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraña con su comentario. Él parece notarlo, porque sus pálidas mejillas que apenas recuperaban su color natural vuelven a enrojecerse. Dudo un poco, pero finalmente contesto.

-En ambas.

La chica de la caperuza asustada.

Un relicario con forma de corazón en el que se alcanza a ver una familia.

Un grupo reducido de estudiantes viendo una carrera.

Mi yo de cabello negro al lado de una versión gatuna de Lizzie.

Un hombre alto con un gran sombrero, aparentemente, contando una historia, atrás de un escritorio.

Una chica idéntica a Cerise escuchando al hombre alto decir algo muy emocionante.

 _¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Debo decir que definitivamente es uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora, si no es que el favorito. ¿A ustedes les gusto? Espero sus reviews, y ojala puedan apoyar el resto de mis historias._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Y estoy de vuelta! Espero hayan apreciado mis actualizaciones relativamente rápidas porque se acabaran (Muajajaja ¿?). Me gusta mucho el punto al que ha llegado la historia, y tengo mucha esperanza de que a ustedes también. ¡Disfruten!_

 **Capítulo 13: Día de mala suerte**

El viernes trece es el día de mala suerte por excelencia, todo mundo lo sabe. Y hoy, a solo tres días de que el festival deportivo de inicio, es el último momento en el que uno querría tener mala suerte.

Hace mucho que asumí que esgrima no era lo mío, y que no había poder humano en la que alguna vez me hiciera con la victoria en algún torneo. Así que no estoy preocupado, caso contrario de Darling y Daring a los que parece estar por darles una crisis nerviosa. En lo que si me he esforzado más últimamente es en el futbol. Tenemos un buen equipo, no es el mejor pero le echamos ganas y si tengo la oportunidad de sorprender a Raven en algún ámbito probablemente sea en ese.

Me siento un tanto tonto al querer sorprenderla en un ámbito tan… físico, como si estuviéramos en una tonta película de adolescentes. Pero tampoco quiero ser el amigo bonachón al que finalmente le iba a dar una oportunidad cuando encuentra al tipo guapo y musculoso con el que se queda. No he podido dejar de pensar eso desde nuestra "cita", y la verdad es que estoy aterrado.

Y hoy, que absolutamente todo parece estar yéndome mal, escuche que ella y Maddi se pasaran a ver el final de nuestro entrenamiento para apoyar a Cerise. Al parecer Lizzie quiere que descansen bien y estén frescas para el momento de la verdad por lo que solo les dará medio entrenamiento.

Hasta ahora se me ha caído la botella de agua encima, me he cortado tres veces con hojas de papel y un pájaro se hizo popo en mi zapato. Aunque debo ser positivo, al menos no fue encima de mi cabeza. Cierro mi casillero con el que me machuco el dedo.

-M#$%&#- murmuro por lo bajo varias veces cuando veo a Raven pasar a mi lado.

-Hola Dexter- me saluda radiante, parece estar de mejor humor que de costumbre.

-Hola Raven ¿Cómo te ha ido?- le pregunto mientras me esfuerzo por no demostrar mi dolor de dedo.

-Muy bien, en realidad creo que ha sido mi día de buena suerte. Abrieron un nuevo local de malteadas por mi casa y me regalaron uno de prueba solo por pasar por ahí, Maddi me enseño tres canciones maravillosas y saque 10 en mi proyecto sobre aves.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho.

-Gracias, bueno tengo prisa. Nos vemos después.

Sonrío lo mejor que puedo mientras veo cómo se marcha. No puedo creer lo diferente que nos ha ido hoy. Al menos me alegra que no sea a ella a la que le ha ido mal.

-0-0-0-

Para la hora del almuerzo ya me han pasado muchas más cosas. Por primera vez en mi vida había dado una cabeceada en clase y me habían atrapado, el cierre de mi mochila había dejado de funcionar y me había tropezado cuando había pasado al pizarrón en matemáticas.

-¿Por qué tan mala cara? ¿La mesa de las raritas decidió que ya no pertenecías ahí?- me pregunta Sparrow divertido, a lo que contesto con un gruñido hoy no estoy de humor para bromas.

-¿Dónde está Hunter?- los cuestiono al notar la ausencia de mi mejor amigo.

-Al parecer él se sintió como en casa con las niñas- me contesta Hopper señalando con la mirada la mesa de Raven.

Y sí, ahí está. Pero no solo él, Apple, Ashlynn y una chica llamada Holly Crumb también. Y, quizás tiene que ver con el ángulo desde el que los veo, pero al parecer Hunter y Ashlynn están tomados de las manos.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la llegada de Humphrey.

-No lo sé. ¿Puedes?- lo reta Sparrow poniendo nervioso a mi amigo.

A pesar de que él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, no somos exactamente del mismo grupo social. Él suele almorzar con Melody, Ginger y frecuentemente Cupido.

-Siéntate- le dice Daring antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Humphrey obedece y se sienta al lado de mí, yo le sonrío pero el parece darse cuenta de que algo no va bien conmigo.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- lo interroga Sparrow.

Se refiere a Melody, a pesar de que ellos son solo amigos y toda la escuela lo sabe, seguido los molestan.

-En realidad no, solo que las cosas estaban un poco más ruidosas de lo normales- señala con toda tranquilidad la mesa donde normalmente se sienta, Briar, Blondie y Poppy Crumb, Melody, Cupido y Ginger hablan animadamente, yo también hubiera salido huyendo ante esa combinación de mujeres-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Escuche que Duchess finalmente ha superado a Daring. ¿Quizás ahora tendrás una oportunidad?

Sparrow se pone más pálido de lo que normalmente ya es y todos los demás nos reímos discretamente, bueno Daring no tan discretamente. En el caso de él, toda la escuela sabe que le gusta su mejor amiga. Aunque es algo así como un secreto a voces, Sparrow jamás lo admitiría aunque Duchess se le declarara, es demasiado orgulloso.

-Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema principal- intenta recuperar el control de la conversación.

-¿Y cuál es ese?- pregunta Hopper.

-La mesa de las raritas. En qué momento se llenó de tantas…

-¿Bellezas?- sugiere Daring.

Me remuevo incomodo en mi asiento. No suelo ser muy fan del tipo de conversación que sé se avecina.

-Poppy. ¿Han visto sus piernas?- empieza Sparrow.

-Saben que me gusta Briar y que respeto muchísimo a Hunter. Pero Ashlynn… ¿La vieron con su disfraz en Halloween?

-¿Hablas de Halloween? No dirán que no notaron porque gano Apple- comenta Humphrey y yo lo miro sorprendido.

-No sé qué opinen ustedes, pero Cerise Wood definitivamente tiene algo- agrega Daring.

Poco a poco la conversación empieza a tomar fuerza, causando que cada que una mujer camina cerca de la mesa mis mejillas amenacen con encenderse.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, reinita?- pregunta Sparrow de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- no quiero meterme a la conversación.

-Cupido o Raven- dice mi hermano de otra madre-. Debo decir que yo siempre pensé que terminarías con Cupido, es muy tu tipo, pero debo admitir que Raven tiene lo suyo.

-La rubia tiene una bonita figura, y la castaña tiene esa apariencia de nerd combinada con su actitud de rockera. Debo admitir que entiendo el dilema- agrega Sparrow.

Me quedo mudo mientras veo como mis amigos empiezan a discutir con cuál de las dos debería quedarme. Primero que nada, no entiendo que tiene que ver Cupido con todo esto, y después… ¡¿Qué rayos hacen mirándolas tanto?! Aparte de que sus comentarios no se limitaban a los lindos ojos de Raven o los encantadores risos de Cupido.

-Lo notaste Dexter, ambos lo sabemos- me dice Hopper-. Así que admítelo.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ahora dilo en voz alta- anima Humphrey.

-Sí.

-¿Sí qué?- me pregunta Daring.

-Sí, Cupido se veía muy sexy en su disfraz de Halloween.

Un suave golpe se escucha en la mesa y entonces veo a Briar Croakington II tiene ambas manos bien puestas en la mesa y una ceja enarcada. Siento como si el mundo se desmoronara a mí alrededor.

-0-0-0-

Perdí mi tarea de Geografía, tengo un raspón en el brazo que duele mucho pero no tengo idea de donde salió y las agujetas de uno de mis tenis no deja de desatarse. Sin embargo creo que he hecho un buen trabajo atrapando todos los pases que me mandan, o al menos lo estaba haciendo hasta que Raven y Maddi, Lizzie y Kitty se sentaron en las gradas.

El ejercicio es bastante simple en realidad. El entrenador nos ha organizado en grupos de cuatro, nos puso en filas horizontales y nuestro deber era correr de manera escalonada e ir pasando el balón a la persona de atrás y después de regreso. Ya lo hemos hecho en otras ocasiones, y nunca me ha costado trabajo, pero ahorita no importa que Cerise grite mi nombre para advertirme cada que me lo va a pasar o que lo haga increíblemente despacio, no soy capaz de atrapar ni uno. Lanzando no estoy mucho mejor.

Y si no tuviera suficiente con eso, de las cuatro la única que en verdad nos mira es Raven.

Cuando terminamos el entrenador me regaña con justa razón y yo no puedo más que suspirar y prometerle que me esforzare el lunes. Aunque quizás no tenga que hacerlo, estaré el primer cuarto en la banca.

Camino desanimado hasta los vestidores pero me detengo en seco cuando veo a Daring y Lizzie besándose a la puerta de estos. Me alegro por ellos, ya era hora de que se reconciliaran, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme algo incómodo.

Sigo caminando como si no pasara nada. Veo a Maddi y Kitty platicando entre susurros en una esquina y a Raven con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de algo que está escuchando en los audífonos. Se ve tan hermosa que me le quedo mirando un poco de más.

Amo a Cupido, es una gran amiga, pero si me hicieran elegir entre ella y Raven no tardaría ni un segundo en responder.

Lentamente Raven abre sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules, y me sonríe.

Un chico muy parecido a Ashlynn sosteniendo un pastelillo con corazones en una mano.

El mismo chico de antes con Cerise y la versión femenina de Hunter viendo a un pájaro carpintero en lo que parece un picnic.

Cerise comiendo alguna fritura.

Una chica muy parecida a Blondie haciéndole señas a mi versión con el físico de Raven.

Ellos dos platicando.

Mi yo de las visiones nervioso.

 _¡Y otro capítulo más! Como en el anterior explore un poco la relación entre Raven y su hermana (Apple), decidí que ahora era hora de explorar un poco la relación entre Dexter y sus amigos. Espero les haya gustado._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Estoy de regreso! Creo que no tarde demasiado. ¿O sí? Quiero que sepan que en verdad estoy comprometida con este proyecto, y va a ser terminado sí o sí, aparte de que no será el último fanfic que haga en este fandom. Eso jamás._

 **Capítulo 14: Deportividad en el aire**

El criquet, al ser un deporte tan poco popular como lo puede ser un deporte, va a estar justo en el medio de todas las competiciones, justo al mismo tiempo que el atletismo. Así que no tendremos mucha audiencia, lo que si lo vez desde un lado es bueno ya que no tendremos tanta presión, pero por el otro es increíblemente decepcionante.

-Míralo desde el lado bueno, dulzura- me intenta animar Maddi, aunque no estoy precisamente triste-. Al menos no somos del equipo de ajedrez, a ellos les toca al mismo tiempo que la final de Fútbol.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que había un equipo de ajedrez- comenta Ginger dándole un pastelillo a Cedar que está aprovechando que faltan dos horas para su primer competencia para comer mucha comida chatarra.

-Por lo que tengo entendido es nuevo, y solo tiene cuatro miembros- le explica Cerise que está haciendo estiramientos, aún falta mucho para que sus competencias empiecen pero al parecer está muy nerviosa y no puede quedarse quieta-. Que son: Bunny, Alistair, el hermano de Raven y otro chico que no ubico.

-Nop, ese chico ya se salió. Ahora solo son tres- la corrige Maddi que también come animadamente de los pastelillos de Ginger, que es una fabulosa repostera. Muero de ganas de probar uno, pero estoy muy ansiosa y siento que cualquier cosa que coma la voy a vomitar.

-Vaya… eso suena triste- comenta Ginger que también ha empezado a comer-. Aunque también debo decir que el ajedrez no me parece un verdadero deporte.

-Quizás no requiera mucho esfuerzo físico, pero es muy difícil- nos dice Maddi- Tiene tantas reglas, y todas son tan aburridas. Al inicio es divertido, pero después de jugar unas tres veces, ya sabes exactamente que esperar y se vuelve fastidioso.

En ese momento unas trompetas resuenan por toda la escuela, lo que solo puede significar una cosa. El festival deportivo ha empezado.

-0-0-0-

El ambiente en la escuela es muy intenso y cargado de energía. Está completamente adornado con banderas deportivas, y los talleres de cocina y repostería (tanto los nuestros como los del resto de las escuelas) tienen pequeños puestos de comida por todos lados.

El deporte que abrirá la contienda será arquería, del que nuestra escuela tiene un equipo relativamente bueno. Hunter es uno de sus miembros, así que Maddi, Cedar, Cerise y yo vamos a verlo.

Nos sentamos cerca de donde se encuentran Ashlynn y Blondie, que nos cuentan que han ido a apoyar a Cupido, que tristemente pierde en la primera ronda. Aun así todas le aplaudimos animadamente cuando lanza su último tiro y ella nos sonríe con dulzura.

-Me voy a preparar para mi partido, nos vemos al rato. ¿Sí?- se despide Cerise y nosotras asentimos.

Como los partidos de futbol son lo que toma más tiempo de todas las actividades, hay simultáneamente a casi todos los deportes. Ya que la mayoría, si no es que todos, de los miembros del equipo también están en otros deportes, nadie que tenga la hora libre puede darse el lujo de saltarse ni uno solo de los partidos. Por suerte para Cerise, atletismo va a tener sus competencias entre partidos. Aunque eso también significa que va a ser más pesado para ella.

Las eliminatorias terminan un par de minutos después. Hunter, Sparrow y una chica a la que no conozco lograron pasar a las finales. Todos en las gradas celebramos y Ashlynn va corriendo a abrazar a Hunter. Cupido y Blondie sueltan un suspiro casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Maddie y yo no podemos evitar sonreír. Se ven tan lindos juntos… Cuando se separan ambos están un poco sonrojados pero no parecen tener mucha prisa por separarse, hasta que Sparrow le da un golpe en el hombro a su amigo y le dice algo. Entonces ambos salen corriendo.

-0-0-0-

Maddi, Apple, Briar, Lizzie y yo aplaudimos animadamente cuando el partido de fútbol termina. Nuestra escuela gano, y no es por presumir pero lo tuvimos bastante fácil. Los chicos, y Cerise, chocan los cinco y se abrazan entre todos.

-Apenas es el primer juego, no entiendo porque se emocionan tanto- comenta Duchess, que está sentada cerca de nosotras.

-Déjalos festejar- dice la pelirroja mientras rueda los ojos-. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

-Sí, aunque no olvidare de decirle eso a mi novio- agrega Lizzie.

En ese momento llega Daring y Lizzie se inclina para besarlo a través de las gradas.

-Buen trabajo, pero no olvides que apenas es el primer partido- le dice con expresión seria-. Has que toda la escuela nos sintamos orgullosos.

-Claro mi reina de corazones- contesta el rubio sonriente-. ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado?

-¿Quieres que te haga una lista? Mejor ve a bañarte, que apestas- le contesta Lizzie risueña antes de darle un segundo beso.

Entonces Cerise aparece también junto a las gradas. Así que Maddi y yo nos acercamos a felicitarla.

-¡Hiciste un gran trabajo!- exclama mi mejor amiga mientras aplaude.

-En verdad que sí, Cedar también te mando felicitar, pero tuvo que irse para prepararse para su competencia- agrego yo.

-Muchas gracias chicas.

-¿Lista para irnos Cerise?- le pregunta Dexter mientras le pone una mano en el hombro.

Esta todo sudado y tiene el cabello revuelto. Sonara extraño, pero se ve realmente lindo así.

-Hola Raven- me saluda en cuanto me ve.

-Hola Dexter- respondo.

-Hola- vuelve a saludar.

-¡Hola!- agrega Maddi entonces- Tú también hiciste un gran trabajo, Dexter.

-Gracias- contesta él rascándose con una mano la nuca y bajando la mirada.

-Bueno. ¿Por qué no se van a apoyar a Cedar ustedes? Nosotros los alcanzaremos ahí, creo que deberíamos tomar un baño- nos propone Cerise y a ambas nos parece bien.

Mientras vamos bajando de las gradas, Maddi me da un codazo.

-Él es lindo.

Me quedo quieta unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que se refiere a Dexter. Entonces me pongo un poquito roja, antes de salir corriendo atrás de ella.

-0-0-0-

Cedar es verdaderamente buena nadando. Una sola vez he ido a verla a uno de sus entrenamientos, y siempre se mantuvo entre los primeros tres en completar cada vuelta.

Maddi y yo la saludamos desde las gradas, y ella nos responde con una sonrisa. Ya trae puesto su traje de baño y su gorra. Los googles los sostiene en una de sus manos mientras hace estiramientos. Parece un poco nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente como para que sea preocupante.

Hacen una señal para que todos los competidores se pongan en sus lugares y yo empiezo a buscar a Cerise y Dexter con la mirada. Sería una lástima que se lo perdieran. En la natación, al no ser tantos concursantes, cada competencia es la definitiva, y todas se acaban hoy, así que hay que apoyar a Cedar con todo.

Dan la señal de salida y en ese momento los dos entren por la puerta acompañados por Hunter y Cupido. Es una competencia rápida, 200 metros estilo libre, así que no tienen tiempo de ir hasta nosotros si no quieren perdérsela, por lo que se sientan en los primeros lugares libres que ven. Debo admitir que eso me decepciona un poco, pero no tengo tiempo para lamentarme. Mi amiga empieza muy atrás, sin embargo poco a poco va remontando, llegando al punto de que al final casi podemos jurar que llego en tercer lugar. Sin embargo, cuando los jueces lo revisan, resulta que quedo cuarta. Al menos parece contenta.

Me quedo platicando con Maddi mientras se preparan los hombres para hacer la misma competencia. Cedar volverá a participar muy pronto, así que no hay tiempo ni siquiera para ir a felicitarla. En los resultados de los chicos, nuestra escuela se queda con un bello segundo lugar.

La segunda competencia empieza, y esta vez es por relevos. Cedar es la segunda de tres de su equipo, y si bien no logra despegarse mucho del resto de las competidoras, se mantiene en un muy buen margen. Finalmente, la última chica del equipo, logra adelantarse a todas muy fácilmente, pero a último momento la misma chica que gano primer lugar en la anterior competencia de Cedar, logra hacerse con la victoria para su equipo. Por lo que After Ever High se hace con otro segundo lugar.

Después de una corta entrega de medallas, sin himnos ni grandes dramas, Cedar se va a poner su parca y se sienta con nosotras en las gradas, podrá tener un buen descanso antes de su última competencia en este deporte.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta Maddi que la tiene bien abrazada.

-Muy bien, al inicio estuve nerviosa, pero fue divertido. ¡Y ya tengo una medalla!- Cedar logra liberar un brazo para levantar su medalla bien en alto.

-¡Eres genial!- exclamo mientras me uno al abrazo.

No suelo ser tan emocional, pero mis amigas siempre logran contagiarme su buen humor.

-Si nos permiten, alguien todavía tiene otra medalla que ganar- nos interrumpe la conocida voz de Cerise.

Nos separamos y descubrimos que trae un poco más de las delicias que Ginger preparo para este día.

-No sé a ti, pero después de competir a mí siempre me da un hambre terrible.

Cedar, Cerise, Hunter y Dexter empiezan casi inmediatamente a comer. Todos han hecho un gran esfuerzo físico, así que se lo merecen. Eso nos dejó a Maddi, Cupido y a mí un poco aparte.

-Fue una gran competencia. ¿No le creen?- nos pregunta la bonita rubia.

Maddi empieza a hacerle la plática, y aunque yo me esfuerzo por meter mi cuchara de vez en cuando, no puedo evitar sentirme algo fuera de lugar. Cupido es una chica verdaderamente linda, y me agrada bastante, hemos tenido más de una conversación pero no puedo evitar notar algo extraño cada vez que le hablo.

Llego el momento en que Cedar tuvo que ir a graficar para su última competencia, así que cada uno le dio un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras de ánimo.

Como aún faltan unos minutos antes de que empiece la competencia entre tal, Cupido y Maddi continúan hablando. Por mi parte termino por rendirme y apartarme un poco del resto. Considero la posibilidad de ponerme mis audífonos, cuando repentinamente Dexter se sienta a mi lado.

-El festival deportivo es emocionante ¿no?- me pregunta.

-Sí… No soy precisamente una amante de los deportes, pero hay que admitir que es divertido.

-¿Enserio? Y estas en el único equipo en el que tenemos asegurado un oro.

-No me lo recuerdes, demasiadas expectativas- le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no quiero admitirlo pero estoy aterrada.

-Lo lamento, pero no debes preocuparte. Seguro que les va increíble- me intenta animar.

-Quizás sí, pero no gracias a mí. ¡Soy terrible!

-Yo también soy terrible en los deportes, y eso no hace que me desanime.

-No eres terrible, y debo decir que te vi en el partido de hoy.

Ambos nos sonreímos y la señal para que las competidoras vayan a su lugar suena, así que decidimos poner atención. Cedar nos saluda desde su lugar y todos le contestamos el saludo animadamente.

Todas se ponen en sus posiciones y el pitido de salida suena. Otra vez, Cedar empieza atrasada. Pero esta competencia tiene la ventaja de ser más larga, 500 metros pecho, y por la mitad ya se encuentra en segundo lugar. Cerise se muestra preocupada porque lo pueda mantener, y en el momento en que otra chica la alcanza todos empezamos a estarlo.

La chica de hasta el frente consigue una ventaja clara, dejando a tres chicas, entre las cuales esta Cedar, compitiendo por los siguientes dos lugares. Y entonces, la competencia llega a su final, y Cedar se queda con el preciado tercer lugar.

Todos gritamos y nos emocionamos más que en la anterior. Dexter me abraza haciéndome pensar, por un momento, en la forma en la que se abrazaron Hunter y Ashlynn. Y todo es tan, tan…

Mi yo versión masculina aparentemente triste.

Dexter y yo, en nuestras versiones de las visiones, platicando.

Unas palomas pasando enfrente de un castillo.

La versión femenina de Dexter discutiendo con una chica muy parecida a Ginger.

Una chica parecida a Daring, probablemente la Apple de ese universo, al parecer asustada.

Alguien con un guante verde agua tocando una puerta.

 _Bueno. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo lejos que he llegado, en verdad es sorprendente lo rápido que ha avanzado la historia, y ¡prepárense! Que está por llegar a su final. Ojala y estén tas emocionados como yo por esto._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Ojala y les guste._

 **Capítulo 15: De torceduras de tobillos y muchos gritos.**

Ayer fui eliminado en la primera ronda de esgrima. Lo que no hubiera estado tan mal si no fuera por la gran cara de decepción que puso Raven cuando lo vio. Al menos me pude sentar a su lado a animar a nuestros respectivos hermanos lo que resto de la competición. Y, después, fuimos juntos a comprar comida y nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro cuando vimos a Sparrow ganar el segundo lugar en tiro con arco y a Hunter quedar en un buen cuarto lugar.

Aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que eso significa, tampoco lo estoy de que en verdad signifique algo. No dejo de repetirme que solo pasó tiempo conmigo porque Maddi la estuvo evitando todo el día… y porque arrastraba a Cerise y Cedar atrás de ella a todos lados.

Aunque debo decir que Maddi no fue la única persona que estuvo actuando extraño. Cada que veía a alguno de mis amigos por ahí, Cupido parecía darse cuenta de que tenía que tener una de sus "charlas" con ellos justo en ese momento. Todo mundo sabe que no puede meterse en una de las charlas con Cupido, yo nunca he tenido una pero Daring sí, y varías, por lo que sé que te hace enfrentarte a tus verdaderos sentimientos de una manera muy profunda. Ahora en verdad que me haría falta una.

Veo a Raven acercarse a lo lejos. Viene acompañada de su hermana y sorprendentemente Briar no viene con ellas.

-Hola Dexter- me saluda primero Apple con una deslumbrante sonrisa, seguida de cerca por Raven.

-Hola chicas. ¿Van a la final de esgrima?- pregunto, aunque casi inmediatamente me golpeo mentalmente, obviamente van ahí… su hermano va a participar.

Quedan seis participantes, tres de los cuales son de nuestra escuela: Daring, Darling y Chase. Cada uno de ellos primero competirá contra alguno de los otros participantes. De las tres peleas el que gane por mayor diferencia ira directamente a las finales, mientras que los otros dos ganadores compiten para ser su contrincante. Entre los perdedores el proceso es básicamente el mismo, solo que el que salga victorioso de ellos tendrá que enfrentarse contra el "peor de los ganadores" para así intentar quedarse con la presea de bronce.

Hoy no es un buen día para nuestra escuela.

Los tres pierden el combate, siendo Daring el que tuvo menor diferencia y Darling la que tuvo mayor. Las hermanas Charming están tan sorprendidas, decepcionadas e incomodas que yo, ahora tendrán que pelear entre ellos para poder aspirar a conseguir el tercer lugar. Primero irán Darling contra Chase.

Yo apoyo a Darling mientras ellas apoyan a Chase. Me siento muy mal por ser "del equipo contrario" que Raven, pero estoy bastante seguro que ella entiende la situación. Quizás mis lazos con Darling no sean sanguíneos, pero antes de que conociera a Raven no había persona con la que compartiera una conexión más grande. Aunque debo admitir que no estoy completamente seguro de deseas que ella gane, ya que eso significaría que tendría que enfrentarse a Daring.

Pero lo hace, gana, y es tan contundente que con su última estocada hace que el hombre de los Charming caiga de trasero al suelo. Escucho algunas rizas por las gradas, pero yo me contengo.

Mi hermanita le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a parar, y cuando lo hace veo asombrado como salta a sus brazos. Chase la atrapa en el aire y la mantiene ahí unos segundos antes de bajarla, y aun ahí mantiene el abrazo unos cuantos segundos más.

La siguiente pelea es para ver quien compite por el primer lugar: el chico que le gano a Daring gana.

Ahora es el turno de mis hermanos de distinta madre para competir. Siento como un nudo se forma en mi estómago mientras la pelea va tomando su curso. He decidido no apoyar a ninguno, pero no así mis acompañantes ya que Apple no deja de gritarle a Daring que él puede mientras Raven aplaude enérgicamente cada que Darling da una buena estocada.

Creo que me estoy mareando y mi boca se está poniendo seca. Tengo tanto miedo de que uno le haga daño al otro que… Raven me pone una mano en el hombro y me sonríe, el mundo se vuelve un poquito menos estresante y yo también intento sonreírle, ella es muy bonita.

No me doy cuenta de que ya han terminado hasta que escucho el grito de emoción de Apple. Daring ha ganado, por muy poco, y celebra dándole un fuerte abrazo a Darling, que es bien correspondido.

Al final mi hermano se queda con la presea de bronce, no es su mejor actuación y lo sabemos, pero aun así las felicitaciones no tardan en llegar. Muchas chicas rodean a Daring, todas luchando desesperadamente por su atención. Él sonríe y parpadea, no hay quien pueda resistírsele. Y entonces lo noto, debería haber sido completamente notorio, ella es bastante difícil de ignorar, Lizzie Hearts no está y no hay nadie que impida que todas las mujeres se le lancen encima a mi hermano. Aunque no es como que a él le moleste.

-0-0-0-

Cedar y Cerise están juntas, tomándose de las manos e intentando animarse mutuamente. Yo estoy en las gradas, es la final y todo el equipo de Fútbol está aquí para apoyar a nuestra única miembro femenina.

Ellas son mis amigas, después de un tiempo considerándolo he llegado a la conclusión de que en verdad lo son. Pero no me siento cómodo aquí, y la razón es clara y simple: Raven está compitiendo en este momento y yo no la estoy apoyando.

Mi plan era que en el momento en que Daring anunciara que iría a ver a su novia ganar un oro, yo decidiría acompañarlo… pero eso nunca paso. He estado buscando el momento correcto para preguntarlo, pero simplemente no he podido encontrarlo. He estado repitiendo constantemente que si fuera algo grave él me lo diría, pero todo hace suponer que eso no pasó.

Una de las ventajas del atletismo es que no te da tiempo de aburrirte. Todo pasa tan rápido que apenas te das cuenta. Así que en un momento tenemos a Cedar, Cerise y el resto de las chicas listas para arrancar, y al siguiente la guapa afroamericana está atravesando la meta milésimas de segundo después que una chica de otra escuela. Cedar queda en quinto lugar, pero eso no impide que se lance a los brazos de su amiga y empiece a celebrar con ella.

Rápidamente corren hasta la altura en la que estamos todos en las gradas, y algunos empiezan a saltarlas para estar con ellas a pesar de las quejas del entrenador. Veo con sensaciones mezcladas como Daring abraza con fuerza a Cerise, a la que inicialmente no quería aceptar dentro del equipo pero con la que ahora se lleva genial. Pienso que ya que estoy aquí debería bajar y unirme al resto, y estoy por hacerlo cuando Cedar se para enfrente de mí con las manos en las caderas, y a pesar de estar unos niveles por debajo de mí logra verse amenazante con esos anormales colmillos suyos.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Parpadeo extrañado, estaba seguro de que le agradaba.

-No digas nada- dice secamente mientras se cruza de brazos-. Ve con ella, ahora.

Abro la boca aún más sorprendido que hace un momento. No estoy seguro de que me es más extraño, que la dulce y soñadora Cedar me esté dando órdenes, o que haya descubierto lo de Raven. ¿Tan obvio soy? No me da tiempo de preguntarle, porque ella no deja de hacer señales con sus manos para que me vaya. Así que decido hacerle caso, y corro.

-0-0-0-

Cuando llego, es turno de Bunny. Creo que lo hace bien, porque todo mundo (yo incluido) le aplaude, pero la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando. Es la final, y a pesar de que todo mundo sabe que nuestra escuela es muy buena en este deporte, el lugar está casi vacío.

Alcanzo a ver a Holly y Poppy en una esquina, pero decido que no las conozco lo suficiente (aparte de que se ven tan desorientadas como yo) así que sigo buscando. Y entonces es que veo a Darling y Chase, demasiado cerca el uno del otro para mi gusto. Decido ir hacia ellos mientras en la cancha cambian de ¿bateadora?

En verdad quiero meterme entre ellos dos, pero decido ser lo más maduro posible y me siento al lado de mi hermana de otra madre. Después de todo tiene sentido que ambos estén aquí: las hermanas de él están compitiendo y a ella siempre le ha llamado la atención este deporte.

Saludo a ambos amablemente y les pregunto cómo van.

-Estamos ganando, pero ha sido un partido bastante parejo, así que no hay que cantar victoria- me explica Darling.

Es el turno de Raven, y si bien sus golpes tienen bastante fuerza, algo en la expresión de su hermano me dice que no le está yendo especialmente bien. Mi hermana de otra madre intento en más de una ocasión explicarnos a Daring y a mí porque el criquet se le hacía tan fascinante, pero jamás le preste atención (supuse que ya era lo suficientemente nerd como para fijarme en un deporte que a nadie le interesaba). Cuando mi hermano empezó a andar con Lizzie, prácticamente tuvo que rogarle para que le explicara las reglas básicas de este deporte, en ese momento tuve yo también una segundo oportunidad que desaproveche, ahora me arrepiento.

Darling me susurra que en realidad Raven no lo hizo tan mal, seguimos ganando, pero que hemos perdido un poco de nuestra ventaja. Yo le agradezco por explicarme y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, como cuando éramos pequeños, ella me mira extrañada pero no se quita. Chase ya tiene bastante clara la naturaleza de nuestra relación, pero aun así espero que le mueva algo… y que Raven no nos vea.

El resto del partido pasa rápidamente, Alistair es el último en pasar y nos asegura la victoria. Todos aplaudimos animosamente, pero nadie corre a la cancha. ¿Qué tipo de deporte es este?

En los siguientes cinco minutos, Daring, Cerise, Cedar, Cupido y algunos otros estudiantes llegan. Para la hora de la premiación el lugar ya está lleno, y todos gritan y aplauden cuando ponen las medallas de primer lugar en el cuello de nuestro equipo. Honestamente me molesta un poco lo hipócrita de la situación, pero no puedo quejarme en vista del poco tiempo que estuve aquí.

Cuando Raven se baja del podio se ve completamente radiante con su medalla. Sorprendentemente, camina hacia mí.

-Viniste a verme- me dice, jamás la había escuchado con una voz tan dulce.

-En realidad solo estuve aquí un tiempo- le contesto mientras me rasco la nuca.

-Lo sé, pero viniste y eso es lo importante.

Y entonces pasa, la cosa más maravillosa que pudo haber pasado en mi vida. Raven se pone de puntitas, se inclina y me besa. Es rápido, conciso y terriblemente dulce. Mucho mejor que en todos mis sueños. Yo no correspondo, no sabría cómo hacerlo, así que simplemente me dejo hacer mientras mis pies se separan del piso. Creo que hay un chillido a unos metros, y una exclamación de sorpresa.

Entonces ella abre los ojos. No había notado que los había cerrado, ni de que yo no lo había hecho. Se separa de mí, está completamente roja… supongo que yo también debo de estarlo. Me mira durante un par de segundos, expectante. Quiero decirle algo… que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Pero me siento incapaz de abrir la boca. Así que decido sonreírle. ¿Acaso no dicen que una imagen vale más de mil palabras?

Cuando lo hago, a ella parece no gustarle. Sus ojos azules toman un brillo extraño y se va de ahí. Tardo unos momentos en entender que está pasando. Creo que lo he arruinado. ¡¿Cómo diablos le hice para arruinarlo?!

Quiero correr atrás de ella, pero Alistair me detiene y veo como Cedar y Apple son las que van. Maddi, que es la que chillo durante el beso, se acerca a mí, me pone una mano en el hombro de manera compasiva y luego se va por el lugar por donde desapareció su mejor amiga.

-0-0-0-

No pude concentrarme durante todo el partido de la semifinal. Por suerte, aun así logramos pasar.

El entrenador habla conmigo, me dice que debo de cambiar mi actitud con urgencia si quiero que me deje jugar por el oro.

-Eres un buen jugador, Dexter- me dice-. En serio te quiero en la cancha, pero no puedes estar así.

Yo asiento, me disculpo y voy con mi hermano. Daring no me ha comentado nada de lo pasado, y callo de un golpe a Sparrow cuando lo intento, lo que solo puede significar que la he c*g*d* en grande. He decidido ser justo, y no le digo nada sobre Lizzie. Deberé arreglar lo mío con Raven antes… Dios, en verdad espero poder arreglarlo.

-0-0-0-

Ella no está en las gradas. Aun no decido si eso es bueno, o malo.

No estoy en la primer jugada, pero en cuanto le sacan el aire a Hopper, es mi turno de entrar. No lo hago muy bien al principio, pero mientras el juego va avanzando empiezo a agarrar confianza y todo marcha bien. Tengo que hablar con Raven, debo decirle que la amo y asegurarme de que entienda porque me quede congelado. Pero ahora, estoy en la cancha, y debo ganar una medalla de oro primero.

Diminuto, nuestro mejor tacle, no deja pasar a nadie. Y Cerise, que no se ha dignado a mirarme desde el beso, es tan rápida que ninguno de los contrincantes es capaz de detenerla. Los pases de Daring jamás habían sido más acertados, y creo que todos los demás hemos estado dando también de nuestra parte.

Es a mediados del último cuarto, cuando ellos aparecen. El equipo de ajedrez de la escuela, acompañados por Apple, Lizzie… y Raven. Entonces el árbitro pita, Daring me lanza un pase que con mucho trabajo logro alcanzar y antes de que me dé cuenta, alguien me taclea.

Entonces el pasto parece convertirse en brasas que engullen mi tobillo de abajo hacia arriba. El pitido del árbitro parece extenderse indefinidamente cuando la masa de músculos y huesos que me aprisionaba contra el piso se separa y mis compañeros me rodean. Siento los ojos de todos los presentes sobre mí mientras empiezo a gimotear. Soy patético.

Con ayuda de Daring y Hunter salgo de la cancha y el partido se reanuda. El paramédico me revisa y asegura que solo es una torcedura de tobillo que cuando mucho se inflamara un poco, aunque aun así no es recomendable que regrese al juego. Lo que no es muy grave, ya que está a punto de terminar el partido y de todos modos el entrenador planeaba hacer unos cuantos cambios.

Continúo el partido como un espectador más, aunque mis ojos se desvían continuamente hacia Raven. Tenía la esperanza de que nuestros ojos se encontraran en algún momento, pero los suyos estaban fijos en el partido. Después de un par de minutos decidí dejar de intentarlo, y fue justo entonces cuando empecé a percibir una intensa mirada sobre mí. Al inicio la ignoro, pero finalmente la curiosidad me vence y decido investigar. Es Cupido, que me dedica una sonrisa triste e intenta decirme algo moviendo los labios. Esta algo lejos, por lo que no la entiendo, así que señala mi tobillo y yo hago un movimiento con la mano en señal de que no importa.

El partido acaba… hemos ganado. Mis compañeros de equipo empiezan a festejar entre empujones y chocadas de mano. Cojeando me acerco a ellos y me uno a la celebración.

La premiación se hace un par de minutos después, y es entonces cuando el resto de la escuela se une a nosotros. Con esto se cierra el festival deportivo de este año. El director empieza a nombrar a los ganadores de cada evento deportivo y yo me empiezo a alejar de la multitud para encontrar a Raven.

Por el camino me encuentro a un niño como de trece años rogándole a su hermana por dulces, y a esta murmurando pestes sobre los que hace Ginger. Veo a Hunter y Ashlynn tomados de las manos y a Hopper abrazando por la cintura a Briar que le intenta dar un codazo. Paso de largo a Lizzie y Kitty que murmuran cosas con expresiones amargas y decido ignorar, por el momento, la forma en la que Daring sostiene la cara de Apple entre sus manos.

Entonces la encuentro. Sentada sola aun en las gradas. Mira distraídamente a la multitud con una apenas perceptible sonrisa, trae los audífonos puestos.

Me quedo de piedra mientras continuo mirándola, antes de que ella se percate de mí. Recuerdo a la niña del vestido azul que cayó al lodo y me grito bruja. Tan parecida y tan distinta al mismo tiempo… tan ella.

Es entonces cuando Raven también me mira, y sé que también lo recuerda.

Un hombre con una gran barba gris en lo que parece una biblioteca abandonada.

Mi yo femenino (Raven) con expresión de profundo terror.

Ella mirando con enfado a la chica de los rizos verde agua que toma té tranquilamente.

Una mano pálida, con una pulsera de perlas, sosteniendo una llave dorada.

La chica parecida a Lizzie y la que se parece a Cerise, junto a otras personas que no se logran distinguir bien, aplaudiendo no muy animadamente.

Una fotografía en un libro que muestra a Raven huyendo de gente enfurecida.

 _¡Regrese! Espero que el capítulo haya hecho honor al "dramático" momento que aconteció. Ojala y puedan dejarme una bella review._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Capítulo nuevo! Este es algo tranquilo, pero finalmente veremos lo que todos queríamos ver ¿? En fin, ojala y les guste._

 **Capítulo 16: Siempre se encontrara el camino**

Chase suspira fuertemente mientras se pasa la mano por su pelo casi blanco. Hemos hecho un trato sobre ser honestos los unos con los otros, y después de discutirlo un rato Apple y yo decidimos que él debe ser el primero en soltar la sopa.

-Sí, me gusta Darling Redford- anuncia de la forma más seria que puede.

-¡Ella en verdad te gusta!- exclama Apple que parece incapaz de creerlo.

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir.

-No no, me refiero a que en verdad en verdad. Ósea como… wow.

No entiendo porque le sorprende tanto. Digo, Darling es claramente guapa y agradable. Aparte de que no es como si Chase fuera un bicho extraño sin alma incapaz de amar, ya era hora de que le gustara alguien.

-Bueno, ya confesé. Ahora es turno de ustedes.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero no has dicho prácticamente nada!- le reclama mi hermana, hace mucho que no la veía así.

-Ella tiene razón. Te gusta, eso es bastante obvio. La pregunta aquí es si tú también le gustas a ella- apoye la moción.

-¿Cómo quieren que lo sepa?

Apple y yo nos miramos, cómplices.

-Sabemos que lo sabes- aseguro.

-Bueno, pues no es así. Y mientras no lo hable con ella, más les vale mantener la boca cerrada- nos ordena y nosotras asentimos sonrientes-. Sean unas buenas hermanas por una vez en la vida. ¿De acuerdo?

-Siempre somos unas increíbles hermanas- alega Apple.

-En fin. ¿Ahora quien…?

-¡Apple!- exclamo, aun no estoy lista para hablar.

-Pero…- intenta quejarse, pero la detengo.

-Primera en nacer, la A va antes de la R… definitivamente es tú turno.

-Bajo esa lógica, yo debería ser el segundo- me reclama mi hermano, a lo que respondo con una sonrisa-. Pero bueno, Apple, estamos esperando.

-¿En serio me harán hablar antes?- pregunta, y ambos asentimos- Bien. ¿Qué quieren saber exactamente?

-Tú y el señor "mis pestañas son tan hermosas que puedo poner de rodillas a la chica que quiera"- contesta Chase que pone los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, Daring, puede que estemos saliendo.

Me quedo en blanco. ¿Está hablando en serio?

-¿Qué significa puede?- pregunta mi hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con Lizzie?- pregunto yo.

-Cortó con ella primero, no te preocupes, aunque no estoy segura si más bien no cortó ella con él, es complicado. Creo que fue mutuo. La cuestión es que ellos terminaron después de su primer partido del segundo día. Daring fue a buscarme para hablar de eso. Una cosa llevo a otra, hasta que llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos estar juntos, en el sentido romántico me refiero. Pero la verdad no sé si eso significa que ya estamos saliendo, o simplemente que deberíamos de hacerlo.

Me siento un tanto decepcionada de ella. Lo que es sorprendente si consideramos que es ella la que normalmente se siente decepcionada de mí. Pero decido que si eso es feliz, basta para mí, lo que se lo hago saber. Y al parecer Chase está de acuerdo conmigo, porque rápidamente terminamos en uno de esos abrazos que más bien parecen tortura, pero vaya que son satisfactorios.

-Ahora, es tu turno y ya no tienes a quien echarle la pelotita- me dice mi hermana y yo asiento con un suspiro.

-La verdad es que no sé lo que hice. No me malinterpreten, no me arrepiento pero…- miro hacia otro lado, no quiero que vean que esto en verdad me duele- Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él me gustara hasta que decidí que tenía que besarlo. Era más fuerte que yo. Pero ahora sé que él no siente lo mismo. Y saben…

-No puedes estar tan ciega- me interrumpe Chase.

-¡No seas grosero!- lo regaña Apple dándole un codazo.

-Pero es cierto, tú también lo sabes- le dice a Apple y de repente me siento incluida de la conversación-. ¡Toda la maldita escuela lo sabe!

-Claro que lo sé, pero es porque Raven es mi hermana y me preocupa. Pero hasta que accidentalmente se nos salió a Briar y a mí, Bunny no sabía.

-Quizás ella no, pero Darling sí.

-Pero Darling es la mejor amiga de Dexter, obviamente iba a saber.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?- pregunto finalmente.

-Raven, tú le gustas a Dexter- responde mi hermana.

-Pues no parecía eso cuando lo besé- le recuerdo, ligeramente molesta.

-Quizás no, pero confía en nosotros cuando te decimos esto.

-0-0-0-

He estado evitando a Dexter. Probablemente no debería hacerlo, sobre todo después de lo que me dijeron mis hermanos y ante el obvio hecho de que me ha estado buscando. Pero sencillamente no me siento con la fuerza para enfrentarlo.

Mientras camino por los pasillos me encuentro con el trio de "abejas reinas" de la escuela: Lizzie, Duchess y una chica llamada Faybelle de último año a la que no he tenido mucha oportunidad de tratar, pero a la que su fama la precede. Honestamente no estoy de humor para tratar a estas personas, menos ahora que sé que mi hermana "anda" con el hombre con el que dos de ellas salieron.

Para mi suerte Duchess me ignora completamente y Lizzie simplemente se limita a asentir con la cabeza como saludo. Veo como se empiezan a alejar, y estoy a punto de continuar con mi camino, cuando la persona que menos lo esperaba me detiene con un agarre firme en el hombro.

-No soy Cupido- me dice Faybelle y yo la miro extrañada.

-No te preocupes, no pensé que lo fueras- respondo.

-Me refiero a que no se de esto, pero yo tenía alas.

Por un momento pienso que está bromeando, pero parece realmente seria.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto finalmente.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en ella- contesta con una mueca-. Madeline está loca, con cuatro años conociéndola ya debería de saberlo.

-Espera. ¿Exactamente que te dijo Maddi?

-Que habías besado a Dexter porque la habías visto. La otra vida, y yo solo sé que hay una mujer muy parecida a él en varias de mis visiones. Así que si tú eres "su otra mitad" probablemente sepas quien es ella.

-¡¿Tú también las ves?!

Me siento como una completa tonta en este momento, porque eso es exactamente lo que me acaba de decir. ¡Pero sigue siendo demasiado sorprendente para ser verdad! Una persona con la que nunca he hablado, tiene las mismas visiones que yo.

-¿Acaso creías que eres especial? No nena, Rosabella y yo sí que fuimos especiales, al menos durante un año. Luego llegaron Sparrow y Duchess, entonces supimos que no éramos las únicas y que pronto habría más- me empezó a contar, yo no daba crédito a sus palabras-. El año pasado llegaron varias personas, pero este año parece haber habido una horda. Madeline es bastante buena identificándolos, el problema es que te suelte quienes son.

-¿Maddi también las tiene?- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijo?! Bueno, pensándolo bien, yo tampoco se lo he dicho.

-Ginger es su contraparte… por decirlo de algún modo.

-¿Y cómo se enteró ella de… lo mío?- la cuestiono insegura.

-Ella te estaba buscando. Desde que empezó a tener las visiones, el año pasado, y te vio en ellas por primera vez estuvo segura de que eras "importante"- me explica, parece estar empezando a hartarse de mis preguntas-. Así como yo estoy segura de que la mujer que se parece a Dexter lo es para mí. Ella te estuvo esperando desde entonces, y cuando vio lo parecida que eres a Dexter supo que eras tú la chica gótica que aparecía en casi todas sus visiones.

-¡Y ella es la niña de risos verde agua!-* repentinamente me siento como una niña pequeña, que apenas está descubriendo el mundo.

-Sí, bueno. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Me has visto o no?

-¿Alas pero no Cupido? No, creo que no. Pero si lo hago te lo hare saber- le aseguro, más alegre de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

-Bien.

Y se marcha.

-0-0-0-

Me pregunto si Cedar y Cerise también tendrán esas visiones. Y si las tienen ¿quién es su contraparte? ¿Acaso lo son la una de la otra? En este almuerzo, está decidido, les voy a contar mi secreto. Y si tengo suerte ellas también tendrán algunas cosas que contarme a mí.

Entonces algo, o más bien alguien, interrumpe mis planes.

-Raven.

Dexter esta justo enfrente de mí. Y en esta ocasión no tengo a donde correr o donde esconderme. Solo hay unas cuantas personas desconocidas caminando por ahí, así que fingir una charla tampoco es una opción.

-Dexter.

No entiendo cómo funcionan las visiones. Como un beso no pudieron desatarlas, pero a veces una mirada sí. ¿Y porque no tengo en este momento? Sí me recupero lo suficientemente rápido de ellas, podre escapar antes de que él pueda hacerlo. ¿Qué les cuesta ser útiles una vez y dejarme escapar de lo que ellas mismas causaron?*

No lo hacen porque ellas quieren esto. Sencillamente, nos quieren juntos.

Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente no debería referirme a imágenes aleatorias creadas por mi cerebro como "ellas".

-Creo que deberíamos de hablar.

-Sí, es bastante probable.

Un silencio incomodo se forma entre nosotros, el pasillo está cada vez más vacío.

-Lamento no haber reaccionado como tú esperabas que lo hiciera cuando… tú sabes.

Quiero decirle que no sé, solo para hacer que se avergüence aún más. Solo porque sé que eso le haría más difícil decir lo que sea que tenga que decirme. Quizás yo sea la verdadera bruja mala de este cuento.

-Bueno, tampoco es como que tuvieras que forzosamente actuar de una manera en específico- le contesto, en cambio.

-Aun así estuvo mal. Yo no quería actuar así, es solo…- da un paso para acercarse a mí, y yo tengo que obligarme a no retroceder- Estaba tan sorprendido, y emocionado. Era difícil creer que no era un sueño. Simplemente fue demasiado para mí, así que lo arruine todo. Pero, confía en mí, no ha habido nada en mi vida que se compare con ese beso. Quizás con excepción del día en que te conocí.

-Vaya… ¿Tan mal estuvo?- pregunto, esperando ser sarcástica, aunque quizás…

-¿Bromeas? Fue lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado.

-Pero te llame bruja.

-Y volteaste mi mundo de cabeza- da otro paso hacía mí, esta rojo como un jitomate-. Y simplemente no pude… yo no…

Creo que está temblando. Quiero dar un paso hacia él y hacerle todo esto más fácil, en verdad quiero… en verdad lo quiero.

-Raven creo que yo… que yo…

Doy el último paso que nos separa y lo abrazo. Me equivoque, él no es la bruja mala de mi cuento, es mi príncipe azul.

Ashlynn y Hunter pasaron tomados de las manos al lado de nosotros platicando y riendo, y me di cuenta que eso era lo que quería para Dexter y para mí. Que estar con él era justamente lo que tenía que pasar, y aunque no fuera así lo seguiría prefiriendo.

Yo mirando asustada un espejo flotante.

Maddi, ¿Cerise? y un chico parecido a Ashlynn, junto a personas que no se alcanzan a distinguir bien, con expresiones mixtas entre alegría y preocupación.

Apple con una expresión de entre tristeza y miedo.

Yo hablando acomplejada con ella.

Yo sonriendo.

Maddi gritándole al cielo, conmigo a su lado.

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Valió la pena? ¡Ya solo quedan dos capítulos! (y un epilogo) Y les advierto que el próximo será bastante intenso. Espero que se animen a dejarme un comentario._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
